OLVIDARTE JAMÁS ( Basada en el libro MILLER) DE MARA CABALLERO
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: TERRIFIC. Epoca moderna.
1. capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Di un sorbo a mi vaso y cerré mis ojos al sentir el ardor que me provocaba al deslizarse por mi garganta. Al abrirlos dirigí mi mirada a la pista y pude alcanzar a ver algo. Algo fuera de mi rutina.

Algo que me hizó detenerme para mirar por más de cinco segundos.

« _Esto podría ponerse interesante»_

Crucé una pierna y me recargué en el respaldo del sillón de cuero, jugaba distraído con el resto de mi bebida y con una mano sostenía mi barbilla, el dedo índice aprisionaba mis labios.

Una rubia bailando en medio de la pista dentro de un conjunto sexy de cuero pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, ahora empezaba moverse al sonar las primeras notas articulando cada letra de la canción que imvadia todo el lugar al mismo tiempo. Sus piernas habían llamado mi atención, la forma de sus curvas y en lo sensual que bailaba al levantar y bajar sus manos para deslizarse por su cuerpo... Sin duda perfectas y... tenía que tenerla, al precio que fuera.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa y me levanté sin dejar de mirarla. Los rayos verdes, azules, rojos de neón la iluminaban de vez en cuando sacando su rostro de la oscuridad. Bajé las escaleras y al estar al final para cruzar hacia la pista, nuestras miradas se conectaron.

Ella sonrió mientras mordía su labio de una manera sensual. No pude evitar arrugar mi entrecejo al sentir como mi piel se erizaba a tal gesto tan familiar.

El cabello rubio en bucles empezó a cubrir su rostro en cuanto ella movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la musica.

Cada paso que deba, ella sonreia y retrocedía eso empezaba a volver loco. Ladeó su rostro y me sonrió de una manera que volvió a erizar mi piel. ¿Pero qué mierdas ha sido eso? Pero antes de intentar acercarme a ella como un depredador en busca de su presa... la música terminó, la oscuridad llego por breves segundos y entonces al regresar los rayos de neón… Ella había desaparecido.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que la vi. Sentía frustración. Nadie pudo localizar a la rubia de ojos verdes del antro. Ni los contactos más cercanos dieron con ella. Solo por ello puso en duda la capacidad de Ben y de Marc, y a Adam-mi socio y mejor amigo-, lo harté con el mismo tema.

Pero venga, ¿Quién mierdas no se obsesiona con alguien así? Nadie. Solo yo. Soy demasiado obsesivo.

— ¿Cuál color eliges?—mi madre me enseñaba las muestras de tela para el evento anual de Industrias GrandChester.

—Ese—señalé una tela en color crema, luego miré hacia el gran jardín de la casa de mis padres. Mi madre hablaba de algo, pero no presté atención. Debería de conformarse con tener mi presencia ahí.

Veinte minutos después llege a Industrias GrandChestet y Celina mi eficiente asistente personal, estaba esperando en la entrada, camina de un lado para otro y puedo ver que está preocupada. No dejo que Baxter me abra la puerta y bajo.

—Terrence...

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tenemos graves problemas. "Graves" se queda corto.

—No me asustes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Subamos a tu oficina

Subimos al piso de presidencia y al pasar por recepción, me detengo.

—Louisa, no me pases llamadas a menos que sea urgente de mi madre y no estoy para nadie más. Celina camina... Le hago señas de que camine por el pasillo que nos lleva a mi oficina.

Entramos y me quito el saco de mi traje y desabotono la camisa de mis muñecas y me remango hasta los codos.

—El trato con Sudáfrica nos lo han cancelado y... —la interrumpo cuando suelto un golpe con mi mano en la superficie del escritorio de cristal.

— ¡No! ¡Ese trato me llevó meses conseguirlo! ¿Cómo mierdas pudo pasar?

—Espera, no solamente de Sudáfrica, Reino Unido y Australia...—me separo del escritorio maldiciendo.

\--¡¿Qué está pasando?! —...No puede ser. —Exclamo.

—Y lo de Canadá... —me vuelvo hacia ella casi palideciendo—...está en veremos. Adam está en su oficina averiguando el motivo de la cancelación de todos estos tratos. Está peor que tú... Cuando rodeo el escritorio para ir a su oficina, Adam entra como tornado a mi oficina.

—¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¿Lo pusiste al tanto?—dijo mirando a Celina. Celina afirmó y comenzó a caminar por la sala que estaba dentro de la oficina mientras intentaba no morderse las uñas.

— ¿Cómo mierdas puede pasar esto? ¡El trato de Sudáfrica

que me ha costado! — ¡Meses!—decimos al mismo tiempo en tono furioso. Pone sus manos en su cintura y niega preocupado. —Sigo investigando... pero todo arroja que es una empresa extranjera. Maldigo entre dientes. Suena el móvil de Adam y me muestra la pantalla en el aire puedo ver que es Benji—Adam Miller. ¿Qué pasa Benji?—exige a nuestro hacker informático. Por la ansiedad, le arrebato el móvil. —Soy yo, dime. Mi frente se arruga y escucho atentamente. —Mis fuentes dicen que las empresas que han cancelado se han pasado a Industrias Turner. — ¿Industrias Turner...?

—La empresa es el próximo líder global en tecnologías de la comunicación, economía sostenible y soluciones para de la próxima generación en Europa y ha emergido en estos últimos seis.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta ansioso Adam por escuchar. Y le detengo con una mano en el aire para que espere. —...es la empresa que su padre y el padre de Adan borraron del mapa hace años. Parece ser que ha salido de las cenizas hace seis meses y se ha dado a conocer en todo Europa, Oriente como espuma y está vez intenta hacer lo mismo con Industrias GrandChester.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

Seguiré investigando más a fondo señor.

—Gracias Benji. Cuelgo y le entrego el móvil a Adam. Adam comienza a murmurar algo, pero no presto atención. La sangre me hierve.

—Adam espera que diga algo, y puede ver la ira en mis ojos azules.

—¿Recuerdas la empresa que destruyó tu padre y mi padre en su juventud? ¿La misma que le arrebató todos los contratos, la llevó a la quiebra, la compró por una miseria y la destajó parte por parte y la vendió al mejor postor, y de ahí se hizo más poderosa nuestra empresa familiar?

—camino por la oficina hasta quedar de espalda a la pared, me recargo y me paso ambas manos por mi rostro. Asiente en espera de que venga algo más que responda la pregunta que se está formulando mentalmente.

—Si. Sé cuál...

Suelto puño en la pared furioso.

—Terrence, calma...

—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando el hijo de puta nos está regresando la jugada! ¡Esa empresa se lo merecía por lo que le hizo a nuestros Abuelos y Tatarabuelos!

Adam sé queda callado. Atónito.

—¿Estás seguro qué es la misma empresa?—apenas puede contenerse.

—Si...

—¿Y sabes quién está al mando de la empresa? Niego furioso.

—Esperaré más información... «Solo necesito el nombre...el nombre para borrarlo del mapa»

—Hay que armar un plan...—suelta Celina.

Me había olvidado de su presencia.

—Enlista todos los contratos que tenemos y los que son prospecto y envíala a mi correo. Voy a estudiar y averiguar su siguiente paso...—dije intentando controlarme. Adam sale de la oficina para hacer llamadas y convencer de que se queden con nosotros.

Celina se encarga de hacer lo que le dije. La cabeza comienza a doler como nunca ha dolido. Maldigo entre dientes.

—Nunca en mi mando ha pasado tal cosa. Nunca...y así seguirá siendo o me dejo de llamar…Terrence GrandChester.

Había salido de la oficina pasada de las once de la noche, el dolor de cabeza se había calmado cuando Benji me pasó más información que no me servía, solo le pedí el nombre de la persona detrás de todo esto pero mañana me seguiría preocupando y armaría un plan, hoy no podemos hacer nada.

Necesitaba sacar todo este estrés y tensión. Así que era viernes por la noche...necesitaba adrenalina.

Me detuve en el lugar donde estuve hace un mes. Lamí mis labios al recordar esa noche que la miré. Solté un suspiro irritado. Ya era hora de que dejara mis alucinaciones. —Necesitas distraerte de toda la mierda de hoy, GrandChester.

Caminé hasta la puerta VIP y entré. Aflojé mi corbata y el corazón por alguna manera extraña comenzó a latir a toda prisa.

El lugar era solo para personas de dinero, lo mejor de lo mejor de la ciudad.

Quité mi corbata mientras el mesero entra en mi lugar privado y toma mi orden, a sabiendas que siempre pido lo mismo.

Miro por la gran ventana y observo a mis pies...toda la gente en su propio mundo. Inspecciono el lugar, la luz es tenue y los rayos que inundan el lugar son amarillo neón. Minuto después entra el mesero dejando mi pedido en la mesa.

Se retira sin esperar un "gracias" o "¿Algo más señor GrandChester?" Se han acostumbrado a mí.

El móvil vibra, y la pantalla me muestra a mi socio y amigo Adam, contesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—levanto un poco la voz.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Pregunta agitado—He conseguido la información que necesitábamos para...—comienza a distorsionarse la llamada. Le pido que me espere así que salgo del reservado con el móvil en mi oído, con la otra mano me cubro la oreja para escuchar mejor. Pero al cruzar para la salida me detengo en seco.

— ¿Terry?—la voz de Adam grita diciendo que la llamada se corta. Pero no puedo moverme.

La mujer que me ha traído loco por todo el puto mes, está frente a mí dentro de un grupo de personas. Ríe.

Un hombre le susurra algo que la sigue haciendo reír. El nudo en mi estómago se contrae. Trago saliva.

Sigue riendo, supongo que siente mi mirada, ya que nos encontramos con la mirada segundos después, a pesar de la poca luz que hay, puedo verla. Se muerde el labio. Le dice algo al hombre de su lado y baja de su silla. Camina hacia mí... -mierda, viste una falda negra, zapatillas de aguja y una blusa negra con lentejuelas que la hace ver tremendamente sexy, Bueno, sería para mí al parecer. Camina más de cerca... Sí, es ella.

—Hola. Dice acercándose un poco más. Invadiendo mí espacio personal... La observo detenidamente. El olor a rosas inunda mis fosas nasales.

 _Continuará..._ _Hola me extrañaron. Bueno ya regresé con esta nueva historia espero les agrade época moderna y totalmente diferente._ _Saludos._ _JillValentine_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2._

La mujer que me ha traído loco por todo el puto mes, está frente a mí dentro de un grupo de personas. Ríe.

Camina hacia mí y corta el metro de distancia que nos separa. El olor de ella inunda mis fosas nasales. Y estoy tentando a cerrar mis ojos y aspirarlo tranquilamente. Pero no. No sé qué me pasa ante su presencia y no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Hola... —dice acercándose un poco más. Invadiendo mi espacio privado.

— Hola... La última vez desapareciste. —digo, y de pronto:

Su mano acaricia mi mentón, acariciando la diminuta barba de dos días y luego se desliza hacia mi nuca, sube lentamente entrelazando sus dedos entre mi cabello. Ese gesto, lanza un escalofrío a cada parte de mi piel. Erizando, erizando cada centímetro.

¿Y?... ¿Tenía que quedarme? —Su respuesta me dejó perplejo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?— Mi rostro se contrae.

— ¿Sabes algo? Llevo prisa...

—¿Ahora me evitas?—.

— ¿Evitarte? ¿En serio?—suena sarcástica.

—¡Si! —Nos quedamos callados.

Oh... Disculpa... —dice, y me esquiva. Arqueo una ceja. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Acaso no...? Me vuelvo hacia ella, pero está distraída con algo.

— ¿Disculpa?—suelto irritado, ella arruga su entrecejo y me quedo mudo al ver por completo su rostro.— ¿Es todo?

Se detiene y se gira...

—Creo que... Tu ego es demasiado enfermizo. —camino hasta ella, quedamos frente a frente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —creyendo que va a encogerse por mi altura y mi intimidante tono, ella alza la barbilla y su mirada verde desafiándome.

—¿Aparte de eso, estás sordo? —espeta.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? —Me irrita su actitud. Se queda callada por un par de segundos, pero no baja su mirada.

—Si todo tu drama es porque no te he pedido tu número, o inclusive ponerme de alfombra como acostumbran al verte el resto del mundo... Seré la primera en aplastar tu mundo de ensueño. No todas somos tontas ante un rostro atractivo. —Aparece una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios al ver que me ha dejado sin palabras.

—No tienes idea a quien estás...

—No eres el único que tiene esa tendencia de... —me interrumpe y finge encontrar la palabra en el aire —. Oh sí... Investigar.

— ¿Me has investigado? ¿Cuánto sabes de mí?—. Sé que es una estúpida pregunta. Todo mundo sabe de mí y que mi vida es el dinero, el poder. ¿Por qué me preocupa cuanto sabe de mí?.

— Sé lo suficiente. ¿Crees que eres el único con el poder de averiguar la vida de otra persona? —Sus hoyuelos se muestran ante mí y roban el aire entre nosotros. ¡Son tan pero tan familiares!

— ¿Cuánto? La desafío, puedo ver la sonrisa que se empieza a formar en sus labios perfectos, arquea una ceja y ladea su rostro. Se muerde el labio inferior y me guiña el ojo.

— Bueno, adiós... —me da la espalda para ir por la fila de autos estacionados.

Avanza unos metros y no puedo evitar ver el movimiento que hacen sus piernas deliciosas meneando su bonito trasero, extiende su brazo. Un Audi A9x. Color negro, vidrios polarizados se detiene frente a ella. Miro la placa del carro y me la memorizo en instantes.

—Un poco de humildad te vendría bien, Terry...

Mi mirada de idiota la sigue hasta que entra al auto, arranca y se pierde en el tráfico. Y yo como un estupido embelesado de pie en la acera parado sin saber que hacer. ¿Quién demonios es esa mujer? ¡Necesito averiguar ya! Cerré los ojos... Los abrí de golpe con el corazón agitado. —¿Terry? Sin duda ella sabía quién era y yo estaba en desventaja. Muy pocas personas se dirigen a mi con ese diminutivo. Pero sus placas me darían la información que necesitaba... ¿Quería jugar? Jugaremos...

El corazón se agitaba por la adrenalina que empezaba a correr por mis venas. Finalmente han dado con la mujer del antro. Había investigado inmediatamente a la Rubia. Apreté el volante inconscientemente al recordar sus palabras. «Ego enfermizo» Mierda. Eso me enfurece. Me había quedado sorprendido cuando leí el informe.

-¡¡Candy White...!!

— ¡Quiero todos los putos detalles de Candy White! La hija de...

—Tomo aire para calmarme pero es imposible, y lo siguiente sale cargado aún de ira— ¡Se ha cambiado el nombre y apellido!

\-- Llama a Charles y que investiguen ¡TODO! ¡No quiero ningún detalle fuera de mis manos!

—Sí señor.

\--Calmate Terry--. Dice Adam.

—Dame las llaves. —Adam parece confundido— ¡Qué me des las llaves del puto auto, joder!

— ¡Qué esta me las cobro!

—Iré con tigo.

—No. tú sigue investigando quién nos tumbó el contrato.

Sin dudar más Adam me entrega las llaves. Salgo de la oficina y busco el carro de Adam, está cruzando la calle. Me subo al auto y arranco en reversa.

Manejo rápido entre el tráfico y pongo la dirección que me dieron en el reporte. Está a diez minutos de mi ubicación. Aprieto el agarre del volante con tremenda fuerza que hasta los nudillos se ponen blancos.

Recuerdo perfectamente a Candy, de piel pálida, unos hermosos hoyuelos que raras veces aparecían. Y eso me hace sonreír. Era una hermosa rubia, ojos verdes su voz era melodiosa, cálida, confortable. Era como si te relajara y te llevara a otro lugar. Pero la Candy que yo guardo en mi mente tenía pecas. Está Candy que ha venido a sacar todo lo que ya había enterrado, no tiene pecas y era obvio que cubrío bien sus características ¿Como fue que cambió así?

Llegué a un semáforo en rojo y me recargué en el respaldo del asiento.

Los pensamientos a aquellos tiempos antes de ser un gilipollas hijo de puta como el que soy ahora, me lanzaron como un torpedo furioso.

La había observado en silencio durante clases, sentía una atracción fuerte por ella, la había convencido de salir conmigo para descubrir que era solo una follada, y dejaría de tenerla en mi mente, pero no. El ver como otros hombres la miraban me provocaba hervir de ira, no quería que nadie la mirase más que yo. La misma noche que salimos estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en el sofá. Me hizo descubrir que era algo más.. los besos robados me comenzaron hacer que la deseara muchísimo más para mi sorpresa... Pero estaba confundido, y no la busqué.

Hasta que regresamos de vacaciones, En todo ese tiempo me si cuenta que la había extrañado. Pero ella llegó comprometida, puso distancia entre los dos, una semana antes de graduarnos, golpeé a su prometido hasta casi desfigurarle la cara al descubrir que la había maltratado.

Cuando volvió a aparecer en mi vida. Había sacado algo malo en mí, y jure que me vengaría.

Luego una noche y entre reclamos de sentimientos, odio, arrepentimiento, furia, las cosas aumentaron de calor, hasta que descubrí que era virgen. se desató un infierno. Había vengado una parte de su ausencia para luego dejarla marchar sin pedirle más explicaciones. Sin embargo, lejoz de olvidarla, no podía ni quería perderla.

Decidí dejar al gilipollas que era, de centrarme y luchar por ella. Mucho tiempo sin saber de ella... me estaba volviendo loco. Un dia todo cambió. Me encerré en mi mundo y me juré no volver a dejar que nadie pudiese siquiera acercarse como ella lo había hecho... Y ella no volvió aparecer...

El ruido del claxon me sacó de mis pensamientos. Arranqué un poco más calmado, pero la ira aún seguía.

Di la vuelta y encontré el edificio de veinte plantas. Todo de cristal. Era elegante.

Ahora me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho de su vida? ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos habíamos cruzado? ¿Por qué no años antes? ¿Y cómo se atrevió a provocarme? A lo mejor me lo merezco. A lo mejor fue una jugada para cobrarse lo qué pasó hace años.

Casi una hora después, su auto se estaciona en la acera del edificio.

Sonrió malévolamente.

La suerte está de mi lado y eso me inyecta un poco de adrenalina. Bajo del auto y estoy a punto de cruzar. Giro a un lado para ver si viene un auto, pero no viene. Así que cuando estoy a punto de cruzar, me quedo congelado ante tal escena: Un hombre le ha abierto la puerta del auto, le besa los labios y le sonríe animadamente. Cuando abre la puerta trasera, sacan en brazos a un pequeño niño. El hombre se gira para entrar y es cuando Ella se da cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Qué mierdas...?—no termino la frase. Estoy desconcertado. ¿Es casada? ¿Tiene un hijo? ¿Tiene un hombre quien le calienta la cama todas las noches? Eso me enfurece de alguna manera. Odio esa escena y el odio que tenía en contra de ella en algún rincón dentro de mi pecho, sale a la superficie. Odio por hacerme creer...no.

No. Ella no dice nada, escucha que la llaman y se gira para alcanzar al hombre que carga al niño que parece estar dormido en sus brazos. Él le pasa el brazo por sus hombros y deja un beso en su coronilla cuando se detienen a esperar el ascensor. Ella mira hacia mí dirección a través del gran ventanal del lobby. Apenas puedo tragar saliva. Las puertas se abren y ella se detiene antes de entrar. Su rostro no muestra nada.

Pero un segundo después es cuando sonríe antes de desaparecer... y es cuando entiendo algo o es lo que creo entender... Es su venganza: Enseñarme lo que un día pudimos tener.

Continuará...

Saludos. Gracias por acordarse de mi, pronto nos leemos...

JillValentine


	3. Capítulo 3

Inspiración en el libro: Miller. De Mara Caballero.

 _Capìtulo 3._

La escena de su sonrisa satisfecha, estaba acabando con sus pensamientos. —¿Podría ser mi puta imaginación? se preguntó.

Al día siguiente estacionado frente al edificio. Debatiéndose entre ir y pedirle respuestas a todas las jodidas preguntas, que no habían hecho más que hacerle trasnochar. Quería saber ¿por qué? había aparecido de la nada. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y lentamente dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones. Pero la poca calma que con mucho trabajo había logrado, se fue cuándo la sangre empezó el ciclo de ebullición, al ver al mismo hombre de la noche anterior salir del edificio. Caballerosamente abre la puerta del lujoso lugar para Candy. ¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!!. Sé inclino hacia atrás para no dejarse ver.

Sorprendido al ver que se detuvieron frente al edificio y al parecer Candy y el maldito hijo de puta estaban hablando, o eso pensó. Cuando vio que ella agitaba sus manos en el aire, Terry recordó ese gesto-. Candy está cabreada. El hombre frente a ella intenta hablarle pero ella no lo deja. — sonrió.

—No te dejes de nadie, Candy-. y como si la hubiera llamado, su mirada se pierde en la calle, Cuando se percato de un muy sin vergüenza Castaño.

Mientras un auto ultimo modelo se detiene frente a la pareja. Terry que no había dejado de observar. Maldijo cuando autos pasaron obstruyendo su visión. Entonces... ¡¡Mierda!! La mirada de ella se posa en él, olvidando la conversación con el tipo alto,de cabellos rubios, y de tez blanca. Que bruscamente tomó a Candy y la hace entrar en el auto deportivo del año, y se pierde en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Mientras Terry se quedo ahí observando furioso de ver como ese jodido idiota se habia llevado a candy, mientras el auto desapareciá.

—¿Por qué discutian? ¿Por que ella no hizo nada? Tanto lo ama. —Si. - se contestó.

Dío un sorbo largo termino el liquido en su vaso de cristal. Pero no era lo suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Sé levanto bruscamente y al dar un paso hacia la terraza, estrello con todas sus fuerzas el vaso de cristal sobre las puertas templadas.

¿Qué no entiende el significado de fidelidad? ¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera? ¿Cuándo tiene un marido y un hijo? ¿Era una infiel? ¿Lo habrías detenido, Terry? Se volvio a preguntar. ¿Desde cuándo era ella así?. El aire fresco de la noche iluminada por la redondeada luna, invadió su cuerpo. Frustado, furioso, engañado, estúpido... muchos jodidos sentimientos que al mismo tiempo se cocían en su estomago ¡Hasta podría decir qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué? No tenía por que sentirse de esa manera, podía tener a cualquier mujer en su cama.

Sin decir una palabra, Ni sentimientos tan estúpidos. Se sento en la silla que hacía juego con el resto de la decoración. Necesitaba concentrares. Tenía prioridades. No era tiempo de jugar. Tenía una empresa que si no encontraban una puta solución, se íria a garete.

Cerro sus ojos por unos momentos, al mismo tiempo giraba en un círculo su cuello. Tenía tensión. Podía sentir los nudos que se estaban formando en el cuello y nuca. Estaba a nada de perder la poca serenidad.

—¡¡Mierda!! --Sonó el móvil cuando termino de maldecir. Sin mirar quien era y contesto.

—GrandChester.

—Creí que no me contestarías. —Terry se levantó como un resorte al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Candy?—preguntó casi en un susurro y el corazón empezó a latirle tan potente, Instintivamente pusó una mano en el pecho, como su fuese a evitar que se saliera de su lugar. ¡Menudo gilipollas!

—«Ya no soy Candy » por favor. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser "Candy", Terry. —. Su voz era tan fría, tan lejana, la melodía que antes salia en cada palabra de sus labios, ahora solo eran palabras de una simple mujer, y eso lejoz de la ira le dolió. Pero no se lo dejaría saber.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—se hizo el silencio por un breve momento— ¿Qué es lo que quieres _Candy?—_ remarco el nombre de ella en un tono irónico. La escucho soltar un suspiro de desesperación.

—Quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu...casa. — Terry frunció el ceño y hizo un gesto con él entrecejo, extrañado. Era lo último que pensaría que fuese a preguntar.

— ¿Desde cuándo te...? —ella lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu casa, no hagas drama —la voz de un niño la interrumpió sus palabras-. Buenas noches, Terry. Y colgó sin esperar a que él contestara. Quitó el auricular de la oreja y le dio un vistazo a la pantalla. Era número privado.

—Astuta, White. —murmuró muy furioso. —Muy astuta. Estaba hecho un lío. Pero tenía que hacer algo para recuperar el control y la dignidad. Si. Sé sentía ese tipo antes de ser un maldito gilipollas de la facultad. Estaba en terreno inexplorado. Los sentimientos más enterrados habían salido de algún lugar oculto. y estaban carcomiendole en las entrañas. Recordarlos solo lo irritaba. Ya de por si, no podía siquiera quitar la imagen de su cabeza. El beso de ella con ese tipo. Y para empeorar, le sumaba las imágenes, recientes.

Necesitaba respuestas y un lugar lejoz de allí, Salio dispuesto a conocer a alguna chica, para no recordar más a Candy...

Entro a un bar de buena Calidad y las mujeres no tardaban en pegarse como abejas en su panal. Pero a pesar de que había ido con la idea de conocer a una mujer, Terry no presto ninguna atención a las abegitas pegadas a él. Ni por educación les hizo caso.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en ese tipo de mujer? Imágenes que no lo dejaban en paz, se repetian como una video grabadora. Su móvil sonó y por un segundo el corazón se disparó y un nombre cruzó por su cabeza. —¡Candy...!

—GrandChester—contesté desilusionado de ver que era Adam y no escuchar a la mujer que había cambiado su vida, a una nierda. Sé llevo a los labios el vaso con Whisky hasta finalizarlo.

—¿Estás ebrio? —la voz de Adam le hizo soltar un suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres, Adam? Estoy ocupado.

—¿Embriagándote? ¿Dónde estás? —Terry se quedo en silencio, recordando cuando la había vuelto a ver después de un mes.

Había descubierto que la rubia era Candy y. El primer amor de mi vida. El único. Su perdición. Su talón de Aquiles. Y ahora empezando a sospechar que sería una obsesión al grado de echar a perder con el resto de las mujeres y aplastando su reputación.

\--Terry... Se escucho la voz de Adam del otro lado de la linea.

—No quiero hablar a hora. Te veo mañana en la oficina. —Sin esperar la respuesta de Adam, Terry termino la llamada. Pedío otro vaso y al terminarlo salo del bar del y se dirigío al penthouse. Necesitaba descansar o se haría puré el cerebro de tanto pensar.

Era lunes por la mañana y Terry aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y apretó con sus dedos el puente de la nariz. El dolor de cabeza empezaba a querer torturar cada una de sus neuronas. Tenía que ponerle fin a todo. Ella lo había engañado ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, y doblemente mierda! —¿Acaso es una venganza de hace años por quitarle lo más preciado en una mujer cuándo lo había abandonó esa mismo día sin despedirse de él ? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se encontraba en industrias GrandChester, reunido con Adam y Benji. Miraba en sus manos dos carpetas,

En un reporte de Candy White no mostraba absolutamente nada de lo que necesitaba. Estaba en blanco después de haber terminado la carrera no había nada de Candy White, solo una línea donde mostraba que había viajado fuera del país. Y desde entonces, es como si se hubiese esfumado en la nada. Ahora, mucho mas lejos de obtener respuestas. La información estaba muy bien protegida, y Benji estaría en ello hasta dar con algo. ¿Y ese niño? ¿Era el hijo de los dos? ¿Se había casado? ¿Cuando?.

Dejando la carpeta de Candy White y sacudiendo su cabeza de su recuerdo, Lo que realmente quería era borrarla de su mente, al menos lo qué pasó en el ultimo mes. Empezó a leer el contenido de la segunda Carpeta. Sus ojos azules se abrian más y mâs cuando leía las lineas. Volvió a mirar la carpeta de Candy, y sintio un golpe brusco y pesado en el estomago.

Aspiro fuertemente antes de decir.

—Necesito que investigues a este hombre a fondo. — dijo Terry señalando el nombre en el documento con su índice. —Quiero saber todo de Clyde Tuner, también averigua si tiene algo con Candy White.

—Por supuesto, déjelo en mis manos.— dijo Benji, antes de salir.

—Ese hombre quiere Venganza, —dijo Adam de repente, —Terry se detuvo en sus movimientos. Él también había pensado en lo mismo que Adam, pero Terry no dijo nada.

Dos horas más tarde Terry y Adam, salieron a comer, y como regularmente se dirigieron al restaurante "Él Italiano" El lugar de buena comida Italiana, también contaba con un Bar.

Ya en el elegante restaurante y bar. Los dos importantes empresarios, mantenían una conversación amena. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por una mujer.

—Cariño... —la voz de una rubia bellísima. Le sonrió a Adam.

—¡Oh, mira! Justo pensaba en ti —dijo Adam cuando al mismo tiempo ambos caballeros se levantaron para recibir a la recién llegada.

Terry que no creía en los milagros. No pudo si no más que agradecerle a Dios por su buena suerte. La rubia frente a él era amiga del colegio, pero no de él, sino que nada menos es la mejor amiga de Candy white...

Continuará...

Queridas y queridos lectores, como seguramente en estas fechas, entre decoraciones, las compras navideñas, envolver regalos, etc. estoy un poquito ocupada... pero no los olvido. Gracias por dejar opiniones y quejas. Amo la navidad, Y agradesco sinceramente a las chicas que siempre me dan su mano para seguir. Por ustedes chicas... tengo siempre una sonrisa.

JillValentine.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

El mundo era demasiado pequeño. Las casualidades ocurrían, incluso los milagros en estos momentos existían...

Por que, Terry tenía frente a él a Lenna Thomson, Una rubia, alta y delgada, de cabello rubio rojizo que ahora lleva en un corte muy pequeño moderno, de ojos grandes y color miel, y lo mejor que es la mejor amiga de Candy, lo que significa; las jodidas respuestas a todas las preguntas que Terry nesecita aclarar urgentemente.

Preguntas que además lo habían hecho trasnochar desde ya hacía un jodido mes.

—¡Santa Mierda! ¿Terry? —exclamó Lenna sorprendida de encontrar a Terry con Adam. Lo que hizo que Adam frunciera el ceño.

—¿Conoces a Terry?—acotó Adam.

—Por supuesto que si. —confirmó Terry — Lenna es la mejor amiga de la rubia.

—¿La rubia? —preguntó Adam más confuso— ¿Qué rubia? —. Terry puso los ojos en blanco, como podía ser que su mejor amigo se olvidara de algo tan importante, que durante un mes el recuerdo de ella, no lo había dejado ser él, lo había vuelto un idiota. Por que así se sentía Terry ahora. Un idiota.

—¡Ah... ! La rubia del antro —exclamó Adam recordando—. La rubia que estamos buscando por todo un mes—. Terry no podía creer que Adam hablara de eso, estando Lenna presente, y peor con un tono en la voz más alto. Pero ya lo mataría.

—Lenna -- dijo Adam mirando a su novia muy interrogativo ¿De donde conoces a la rubia?

—¡Deja de decir la rubia!—. Exclamó Lenna en tono amenazante antes de decir;"

—¿Como te has atrevido a investigar a Candy?

\--¡Candy! —exclamó Adam. Por supuesto que Adam conocíabien la historia.

— Esa... ya no es Candy, No cuando se ha vuelto una liberal, seduciendo a otros y luego se pone a besarse con cualquier tipo en la vía pública.

—Candy no es una... --Lenna detuvo sus palabras para responder con otra pregunta. --¿El tipo era alto y rubio?-Terry no contesto por que su plan estaba funcionando y Lenna siguio. --Eso es normal cuando Cycle Tuner es... —Adam interrumpió.

—¿Turner? —Lenna Asintió y Terry Palideció en segundos para colorearse de nuevo.

—Clyde Tuner. Es el esposo de Candy —Su tono de iba desvaneciendo, al ver a Adam y luego a Terry. —Creó que eso no debió salir de mi boca. Es algo confidencial,

—Era —aseguró Terry—. Dame el numero del movil de Candy.

—¿Qué? — exclamó Lenna furiosa--. No te daré nada de Candy, ella es ahora una mujer casada con Clyde y tienen un hijo de cuatro años.

Terry y Adam se encontraron con la mirada. Pero poco a poco el gesto de Terry se endureció. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. -- Cansada, Candy está casada con el hijo, de puta que se ha atrevido a quitarme los contratos más importantes y para empeorar tienen un hijo es acaso una venganza de ella. A tal grado me odia que se ha atrevido a meterse con el patrimonio de mi familia y de la familia de Adam. Por un momento no supo que hacer, si destruir a Candy, o dejar que ella acabara con él, No. Esta loca si cree que se lo permitiré —se dijo para sí mismo. Abrió los ojos y se levantó bruscamente dispuesto a marcharse pero Adam lo detuvo,

—Terry espera, ten — Adam le dio un pequeño papel —es numero del movil de Candy, Terry no vayas a meterte en problemas. Ella es feliz dónde está Y con quién está, ella te ha superado. Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Adám, Terry sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho.

—-¡Terry! —llamó Adam pero Terry ya no podía escuchar. Todo pasaba muy rapido por su cabeza.

Los recuerdos del colegio. Ella sin duda se estaba vengando de él, a tal grado de llevar su empresa a la bancarrota.

Llevaba una hora de pie frente al edificio donde vivía Candy, mientras pensaba en todo lo qué le diría cuando lo tuviera frente a él ¿Como podía Candy meterse con el patrimonio de su familia? —Intentaba seducirme para tener información--. Se preguntó. E inevitablemente recordó el beso de ella con el idiota que tiene como marido.

La lluvia se hizo presente y Terry miró su reloj, dedujo que Candy no tardaría en llegar. Quería verla, pero sobre todo quería que ella lo viera a él.

Candy se había metido en sus sentimientos jugando un juego muy diabólico, derrumbando sus muros de una manera muy inteligente, y lo peor era que lo había conseguido, había sacado todos sus sentimientos que ella le provocaba con su sola presencia.

La lluvia aumentaba su fuerza, pero Terry no se movía, era como si fuese una estatua sin vida mientras la fuerte lluvia empapaba sus ropas, pero él no se movería de ese lugar hasta no tener las respuestas de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos en auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del lujoso edificio tal como lo había hecho la última vez que estuvo allí.

Clyde Tuner bajó del auto con un paraguas en la mano, abrió la puerta del copiloto y momento después bajó al niño en brazos Candy miraba hacia enfrente.

Desvío su mirada al notar que Clyde le hacia señas para que agarrara el paraguas, y ella asintió.

Sin aguantar más Terry saco su móvil y marcó el número del movil de Candy, que le había dado Adam, seguramente le saco a Lenna. Vio como Candy bajaba la cabeza para mirar su móvil, Terry habia hecho lo mismo que ella hizo cuando lo llamo, ocultar su número . La vio contestar, asi que sin dejarla hablar él se a presuró a decir;

—Se lo que intentas hacer. White.

Ella se quedó en silencio un par delargos segundos antes de contestar, soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

— ¿No sé de qué hablas?

—¡Una mierda! ¡Sabes de lo que hablo? ¿ Eres casada y tienes un hijo? ¿ Dime, no sientes culpa? ¿Que pretendes? —Candy se quedo en silencio, lo que hizo perder la paciencia a Terry —¡¡Joder... contestame!!— estallo Terry, pero Candy no decía nada y Terry sentía un nudo en la garganta estrujando muy fuerte.

—-¿Dónde estás? —pregunto Candy de pronto, mirando a su alrededor con dificultad por la fuerte lluvia.

—Frente al auto donde tú estás. ¡Estoy esperando una puta respuesta. Candy!

Sin decir nada, Candy se volvió y pudo ver a Terry. Ella bajo y cruzó la calle con el paraguas en mano hasta quedar frente a él.

— ¡Estás loco! —exclamó Candy—intentando cubrir el cuerpo de Terry con el paraguas alzándolo para que él pudiera colocarse debajo—. ¡Vas a enfermar!

Terry, sin pensar tomó bruscamente la cintura de Candy, atrayéndola muy cercas de su cuerpo. Ella intentaba soltarse del agarre de Terry, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué te pasa Terry?

—-Quiero Respuestas, y no me iré, hasta que me digas que es lo que pretendes conseguir de mí.

Ella parecía confundida y nerviosa. Confundida por que no entendía de que hablaba Terry. No entendía que hacía allí. y nerviosa por que en cualquier momento Clyde notaría su ausencia y empezaría a buscarla. y eso acabaría con su tranquilidad.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

—Quiero respuestas, Candy. —Terry exigió furiosamente con voz dura, y Candy tragó Saliva.

—No hay respuestas —dijo Candy tratando con toda sus fuerzas que la voz no le flaqueara—, Porque no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Estás casada con el hombre que quiere destruir mi empresa en plan de venganza! —Ella negó rápido con su cabeza moviendola de un lado a otro, ya no era capaz de pronunciar palabras el nudo que de pronto se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía, los nervios y la confusión la invadían. — Terry la sacudió por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame! Terry. ¿Por qué Clyde y yo, haríamos algo así? Clyde no conoce nada de ti. Él no sabe que tú...

—Candy callo, dandose cuenta de lo que iba a decir y quiso zafarse del agarre de Terry, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

—Yo que... ¿Porque callas? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? ¡No mientas más...! —Exclamó él, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos: La miró con una frialdad y determinación en la mirada para soltar lentamente la cintura de Candy. Ella pudo notar que la miraba con reproche.

—No eres la Candy que yo conocí, ya no eres la mujer de la que yo me enamoré...

Esas palabras calaron dentro, muy dentro del pecho de ella. Por un segundo una alegría cruzo su corazón, pero solo duro lo que dura un rayo con su poderosa descarga natural de electricidad en atravezar la admosfera antes de destruir su punto en tierra Firme. Así se fue desvaneciendo la alegria en su pecho y ahora solo quedaba dolor. Un dolor que no tenía por que sentir, que no debía sentir, pero que no pudo evitar.

Terry veía a otra mujer. Una que estaba jugando con su mente, con su debilidad.

—Si, debía de ser eso. —Quería vengarse de él, como ahora él quería vengarse de ella, por querer destruir el patrimonio de su madre y de la familia de Adam.

Sin embargo Candy le parecía asustada. Indefensa. Sola. Notó que ella miraba con horror a un punto detrás de él.

Candy sentia que su corazón iba a saltarse del pecho. Clyde estaba del otro lado de la calle de pie, observando todo, la mirada de Candy palideció al verlo directo a los ojos. Él estaba furioso con ella, y todo podía pasar.

— Terry vete... —susurro Candy, e intentó alejarse, pero Terry la sostuvo por la mano.

—-¿Dime que no estás involucrada?.—Terry sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Con pasos lentos, pero bien decididos Clyde Turner se paró frente a ellos...

Para total sorpresa de Terry, Candy apretó el agarre de su mano y él no pudo más que confirmar el miedo que Candy dejaba ver con ese simple gesto.

— Baia, Baia... ¿Terry GrandChester, ¿Verdad? —Terry sé tenso y apreto los dientes pero no solto la mano de Candy.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —Soltó Terry, fingiendo restarle importancia al tipo a su lado.

—Clyde río descaradamente al ver las manos de ambos enlazadas, y sin pensarlo pusó su mano sobre el agarre de donde Candy con su mano derecha sostenía el paraguas. Después de todo el era su esposo. No.

Así que intensionalmente apretó su agarre por encima de la mano de ella lastimándola, para que ella lo mirase a los ojos, y poder darle un advertencia con ellos.

—-¡Candy entra! —ordenó Clyde con voz dura y firme, —Mientras Candy respiraba agitadamente intentando calmarse, tragó saliva y el agarre de Terry liberó su mano. —Ella se giro sin mirarlo.

—Candy... —Terry intento detenerla. quería que ella lo mirará a los ojos, quería que ella le diera una señal para romperle la cara al imbécil de su marido, pero Candy sin mirarlo sólo le dijo;

— Buenas noches, Terry. —Candy cruzó la calle para entrar al edificio y desaparecer tras el...

La lluvia había parado de caer por completo, y a pesar de la temperatura fría, el cuerpo de Terry ardía en Furia. Sintiendo la mirada de Clyde Turner sobre él, pero Terry no dejaba de ver el camino por donde Candy se había alejado Antes de desaparecer.

—No deberías meterte donde no te llaman, GrandChester —soltó Clyde de rrepente —. Ni posar tus ojos en quién no debes.

Terry se giró para encararlo —¿Me estás amenazando?

—Solo te lo estoy sugiriendo. Ella es mi esposa y tenemos un hijo, creo que tú no has dejado de rondar a mi mujer. ¿No es así? Dijo Clyde fingiendo tranquilidad.

— Sólo necesito hablar con ella.

— Creo que no es lo único que haces al buscarla. ¿Se divierten? —Terry alzó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad. No podía creer que este imbécil estuviera hablando así de Candy. Aunque él la había llamado liberal. Ella no había faltado a su esposo, a pesar de todo.

— Imagino que ella está harta de la rutina.—Ahora Terry apretó con mucha fuerza los dientes al escuchar tal confesión.

—Ella no es de esas —Terry soltó con ira y siguió —Eso es mentira.

—-¿Mentira? No es mentira si sigues buscando a mi mujer como perro faldero, pero déjame decirte que ella siempre regresa a mí. A mi cama.

El puño duró del castaño se estrelló en el rostro de Clyde haciéndolo retroceder por el impacto y a Clyde tambalearse

Clyde se cubrío la boca con la palma de la mano, y con los dedos tocó la sangre que empezaba a salir por la orilla del labio inferior. Soltó una risa antes de decir; —Ya veo porque ella está tan entretenida contigo. A Candy le gusta que la follen duro.

El puño de Terry iba decidido a golpear de nuevo el rostro del mal nacido que se había atrevido a hablar así de Candy, pero un hombre lo detuvo por la espalda y otro apareció detrás de Clyde.

—Buenas noches Grandchester, aléjate de mí esposa. Y no vuelvas por aquí.

Clyde les hizo señas a los hombres que llegaron para escoltarlo, y se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terry se quedó un momento allí, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando pero la adrenalina y la furia que corria en su cuerpo le impidieron pensar claramente. Subió a su auto y se alejó del lugar muy confundido.

Cuando llegó al penhouse donde vivía, se quitó la ropa que ahora llevaba empapada por la fuerte lluvia, y se metió al cuarto del baño para darse una ducha. Después de que se huvo alejado del edificio, donde sabía que vivía Candy, y que a regañadientes tuvo que dejar, Su cuerpo ya se había enfriado gracias al reciente baño, ya podía pensar con mejor sentido común, a todo lo que había pasado. Las reacciones de miedo que vio en Candy no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

—Por favor Candy. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. Fue el pensamiento que se dijo en voz alta antes de tomar una decisión.

Su mejilla se giró inesperadamente por el golpe de una mano fuerte que la hicieron tambalearse del lugar en el que había estado de pie. Su mano cubrió la parte donde el ardor se sentía en la mejilla. Candy sabía que esto pasaría, pero la necesidad de volver a ver a Terry le hizo cometer un error. Hacía años que Clyde no la había tocado. Él le había Jurado que no lo volvería a hacer, pero hoy había roto esa promesa.

—Con que tenemos a GranChester cercas... ¿Por que Candy? Me has provocado y recibirás tu castigo.

Candy intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir, había sido demasiado cuidadosa en esquivar a la gente de Clyde. Pero al bajar del auto y haberse acercado a Terry. Sin planearlo se expuso a la vista de Clyde, y se alejo del camino que tanto intentó cubrir.

—No... —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Antes de levantar su rostro para enfrentar a su marido. Camino al minibar, ella no era de beber alcohol, pero necesitaba valor, para ocultar los sentimientos que tenía y que nunca dejo de tener por Terry. No podía. No debía dejar que Clyde notara las emociones que seguramente tenía en el rostro. Clyde era muy perspicaz y seguro lo notaría si ella no conseguía calmarse.

La amenaza de su padre y de Clyde hacían a Candy vivir en un infierno, llena de miedo y de inseguridad. Ahora se lamentó haber provocado un encuentro con Terry. Si perdía a su hijo. Jamás se lo perdonaría...

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Después de haber bebido un trago de whisky. Candy levantó su rostro para enfrentar a su esposo. Pero al ver las intenciones de Clyde. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso atrás, luego otro y otro hasta casi correr...

Clyde se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Candy de alejarse de él, así que esquivó por el otro lado del camino donde estaba la sala de estar.

Para Candy fue inútil correr, Clyde la agarró por el cabello y el cuello, mientras Candy trataba con toda sus fuerza de zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando, Candy? ¿Que tienes tú que ver con GrandChester? —Exclamó furioso. Clyde era conciente del daño que le hacía a Candy. pero no le importaba. No cuando la ira dominaba su cuerpo. Candy era su esposa solo por un contrato. Muy muy ventajoso, que Clyde había hecho con William, el padre de Candy.

El hijo de puta de William al no tener la forma económica para pagarle, le había ofrecido a su hija como pago por el dinero que Clyde le habia prestado.

Si, William se la había vendido. Y apezar de todo a Clyde le parecía muy bonita, le gustaba y mucho. Así que aceptó. Aunque Candy no quería, no lo aceptaba. Pero ella no tenía alternativa.

Al principio Clyde trató de conquistarla para que ella se enamorara de él. Todo iba bien para Clyde, pero en el corazón de Candy ya había otro. Un hombre que no la amaba y que solo había querido su cuerpo y no su corazón, y lo más triste era que Terry había logrado lo que quería de ella. Y justo el día que se casó con Clyde, Candy se pusó mal y se desmayó...

Clyde se enteró de que su recién adquirida esposa esperaba un hijo de otro hombre. ¿De quien era el hijo de Candy? Clyde no lo soportó, ella había sido tocada por un hombre y no era él. Pero ya había pagado por ella y mucho dinero. No él no quedaría como el idiota engañado. —¡Eso jamás! Y tampoco le daría su libertad. Ese era el mejor castigo para Candy Estar casada con él para toda la vida.

Obviamente Clyde tenía amantes, Candy no había permitido que la tocara, y a Clyde tampoco le importaba tanto. Pero él verla con GrandChester y tomados de la mano, había despertado que su cuerpo la deseara de una manera animal.

—-¡Su, su, suéltame! —dijo Candy con dificultad, tenía los ojos vidriosos que reflejaban, rabia, impotencia, lágrimas contenidas inundaban sus pupilas verdes.

Clyde dejó a Candy imediatamente Al escuchar la voz de un pequeñito

—¡Mami...! —el pequeño de cuatro años. Se detuvo sin comprender que estaba pasando.

—Ven... mi... amor —dijo la voz entrecortada de Candy. El pequeño caminó para acercarse a su mamá, pero antes de que el cuerpecito del niño llegara a los brazos de su madre. Clyde lo tomó impidiéndoselo. llenándolo con sus brazos

—Mami está cansada. Ven vamos a tu habitación.

Candy vio alejarse a su hijo sintiendose furiosa por permitir eso. Pero soportaba todo por el pequeño. Sólo por su hijo. Camino a su habitación. Sintiéndose tan impotente, tan cansada de vivir con miedo. Se acosto el la cama llorando. ¿Por que su padre la dejó en manos de clyde? intentaba comprender.

Tantos años sin saber. Y ahora Terry pensaba que ella quería vengarse de él.

Si tan solo supiera el infierno que ella había vivido.

Todo lo que había soportado por su hijo.

Un hijo de Terry, pero él no podrá llamarlo papá. No Terry no podía saber que tiene un hijo.

—¿Porque estupida Candy? ¿Porque tenías que buscar a Terry?

Si perdía a su hijo jamás, jamás se lo perdonaría. Estaba tan cansada física y emocionalmente, tan cansada a hora mismo, pero Intentaba permanecer despierta hasta que Clyde se hubiera marchado. Necesitaba ir a ver a su pequeñito. Ver que estaba bien. No creía capaz a Clyde de lastimar a su hijo, por que lo quería, y su hijo también lo quería a él.

Una hora después la puerta de su habitación se escuchó, todo estaba a oscuras, así que no se movió y fingió estar profundamente dormida.

Cuando escucho la puerta principal del elevador cerrarse, espero un par de minutos más, y por fin pudo salir libremente. Corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo. Respiro con tranquilidad al abrir la puerta y ver a su pequeño dormir tranquilo, ver al niño calmo el miedo que tenía en el cuerpo. Su hijo estaba con ella.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para tomar una ducha en la tina de baño, necesitaba relajarse por completo. Necesitaba olvidar a su horrible marido. Y quitar de su cuerpo el maltrato de Clyde. Seguramente tenía, marcas en el cuello aparte del insoportable dolor en el cuero cabelludo. Pero eso desaparecería, en cambio el dolor del alma crecía y crecía...

Tomó una toalla y salió de la tina de baño, cuando el móvil que descansaba en un burete vibró, era un número privado, pensando en que podría ser una emergencia Candy tomó la llamada.

—¡Si!

— ¿Estás bien? —Ella cerró sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Terry, se llevó una mano a su cuello y sintió de repente miedo.

—Sí... si —balbuceó—. ¿Crees que no estoy bien? —Se escuchó un bufido de irritación del otro lado de la línea.

— He visto el miedo en tus ojos, en sentido el miedo en tu cuerpo, no me quieras ver la cara de...

—Terry... por favor... —se hizo un silencio.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Candy —dijo Terry un momento después—. Además Clyde se ha marchado con su gente ¿Puedo subir? —Candy sintió que el corazón se le aceleró de una manera antinatural. El pánico la embargó y negó rápido

—¡Estás loco! Clyde tiene a su gente vigilando.

—Yo también tengo a mi gente. Así que vuelvo a preguntar una segunda y última vez, Candy. ¿Puedo subir? —Candy cerró sus ojos, si Clyde descubría a Terry en su casa le podría ir peor. No. Le iría jodidamente mal.

Pero quería ver a Terry. Necesitaba verlo. Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

— Será rápido, Terry. Estoy en el último piso.

Terry sonrió. —Está bien.

Candy colgó la llamada con Terry, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. le dio un beso en su cabecita y comprobó que seguía profundamente dormido. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, y asustada que se le olvidó que no estaba vestida correctamente. Si no simplemente con una ligera bata de baño.

Candy prácticamente corrió al recibidor a toda prisa. Con nerviosismo acomodo de vez en cuando la camisa y el pantalón, maldicion no llevaba pantalón ni camisa. Sino solo su bata. Tenía temor de que Clyde se diera cuenta, y anticipación de tener que ver a Terry y lo cerca que estaría de ella, que no estaba pensando bien. Quizo ir a cambiarse pero el sonido de la llegada del elevador hizo que Candy diera un brinco en el lugar que se había quedado de pie sin saber que hacer, con los nervios invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

Entonces lo vio con el cabello húmedo y el saco Colgando de su brazo, se le veía realmente guapo. Exquisitamente guapo.

—Candy... —Sin poder evitarlo, Terry la tomó en sus brazos, Envolviendo todo su cuerpo, tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Candy, muchos temas que aclarar con ella, la más importante la empresa. El patrimonio de su madre. Pero a pesar de todo y de todas las palabras que necesitaban ser dichas. Ellos sólo se mantenían abrazados. Sus cuerpos se pedían, se negaban a separarse, pegados como dos imanes atraídos por la fuerza de su magnetismo.

Las manos de Terry se liberaron y empezó a dejar suaves caricias en el cabello de Candy, había un pasado entre los dos. Un pasado muy grande... Uno que no podía simplemente olvidarse. Y un lazo que no podía romperse. Por Nadie.

—Cómo podía arrancarla de mi piel cuando cada recuerdo de ella estaba tan vivo. como si no hubieran pasado años, y sólo hubiera sido ayer... Mis labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Mis manos tocando su alma.

—Terry... —susurro Candy.

—¿Te... ha tocado? —preguntó él conteniendose de llevársela con él. Pero no podía si ella no se lo pedía. —Candy no se movió, ni afirmó. Terry podría deducir que no era necesario una palabra de sus labios, la tensión en su cuerpo lo decía todo por ella. Cerró los ojos con un poco más de fuerza, intentando no liberar la ira, pero le fue imposible.

Candy sintió el cuerpo de Terry tensarse fue cuando él apretó más el abrazo.

—No lo hagas —pidió él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer—. Sólo dejame abrazarte. —susurró contra el cabello de Candy que aun llevaba humedo por el baño, y entonces se dio cuenta de la bata que ella llevaba, y no solo se dio cuenta sino que también la sintió entre sus brazos, la desnudez debajo de ese pedazo de tela. —Ah... que ganas de jalar la delgada cinta, y meter sus manos debajo de la bata.

Pero al cabo de un momento Candy se removió incómoda, y Terry levemente fue aflojandola de su agarre. Maldiciendo por supuesto.

—Candy...

—No Terry. Ya no soy la tonta de antes. Dios ya no soy nada de esa mujer.

—Para mí siempre serás Candy —siguió Terry—. Aunque te creas otra. Siempre serás Candy. La mujer que me abandonó. —Había reproche en las palabras que después se arrepintió de decir, lo último que quería era que todo terminara mal.

—Yo no te abandonado —dijo Candy en su defensa—. Tenía que irme. No era como si hubiéramos jurado amor eterno. —Terry sintió una punzada en el centro del estomago.

—Eres cruel. ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Cruel?

—Si.

—No podemos discutir eso ahora, mi hijo está durmiendo.

—¿Y Clyde es el padre?

—Claro... que si... — dijo ella con dificultad.

—No se... hay muchos espacios que están vacíos. —insistió él.

—Creó que tienes que irte, Terry.

—Sabes que no me iré, no sin mis respuestas.

Terry cortó aún más la distancia, tomó un mechón del cabello de ella. —Estas más hermosa.

—Terry...

— No me iré Candy. Dime que no tienes nada que ver en mi empresa —dijo muy cerca de sus labios. —por que no te lo podría perdonar.

—No tengo nada que ver. Yo no quiero destruirte. Yo en verdad no tengo nada que ver con tus negocios. Y no creó que Clyde lo haga tampoco.

—No menciones a ese idiota. No cuando estoy yo. —Sin esperar respuesta de ella. Terry la tomó por la cintura, inclinó su cabeza y su boca atrapó la de ella

—¡No! Terry Tienes que irte. Esto no está bien, tú solo quieres follarme como la última vez.

—¿Que? Como era posible que ella pensara eso, maldicion era verdad. Pero todo había cambiado en sus sentimientos de él por ella. Se dio cuenta cuando le hacía el amor, nunca lo sintió como una simple cojida.

—Candy yo no te folle. Yo te hice el amor.

Candy abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar el ruido de la alarma. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, la noche anterior. —¡Dios como pude caer tan bajo!

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

El corazón de Candy empezó a palpitar a gran velocidad, pero cada palpido era de felicidad. Después de haber escuchado las palabras dichas por los labios de Terry. _Él le había hecho el_ _amor_... su primer amor... su único amor.

Candy pensó que todo estába mal, pero lo quería. Seguramente mañana lo iba lamentar pero está noche la disfrutaría con Terry.

Y en ese momento después de cinco años. Él volvía a llevarla a otro mundo, ese lugar donde sólo dos personas que se aman llegan, donde los paisajes más hermosos están formados de besos y caricias, donde el tiempo se detiene cuando se toca el cielo, donde el dormir juntos y abrazados, deja paz y tranquilidad...

El ruido de la alarma despertó a Candy, apenas sí podía abrir los ojos. Los rayos del sol iluminaba la habitación, pero el aroma de Terry había desaparecido. De golpe abrió completamente los párpados, dejando expuestas a sus pupilas verdes que ahora temblaban de miedo, cuando los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior llegaron a su cabeza, luego sintió que el corazón dejó de latir al recordar los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—¡Terry! —Candy se giró pero no lo vio, buscó debajo de las cobijas. Pero no lo encontró. ¿Deverdad ella...? Dios... que había hecho.

De un salto salió de la cama. Estaba desnuda. Si por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pues bien aquí estaba la prueba de su pecado. Ella no dormía Desnuda. Cubrio su desnudez con la sábana blanca.

—Terry... —susurro con un hilo de voz, pero no escuchó respuesta.

Candy busco en el armario algo de ropa y con manos rápidas se vistió. Salió de su habitación topandose con la empleada de limpieza.

—¡Buenos días señora!— Candy detuvo sus pasos.

—Buenos días... ¿Hay alguien más en casa?— preguntó con vergüenza.

—Sí señora— el corazón de Candy empezó a acelerar su ritmo—. El Señor está desayunando con el niño en la barra de la cocina. —Candy agradeció a la empleada, y se giro con el corazón ya agitado. Se dirigió a la cocina donde la mujer que hacía la limpieza le había dicho que estaba su hijo. En el camino pensó en lo que había hecho con Terry. ¿Cómo podía ella mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse como una cualquiera? ¡Oh no! ¡¿Y que pensaría Terry de Ella?! Estúpida, tonta, tonta, Candy. ¿ por que tenía que dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos? Un descuido Y pondría en peligro todo lo que me importa.

El cuerpo se le tenso Cuando miro a su hijo sentado en su silla y con una mano en la puerta del refrigerador estaba Clyde.

—Buenos días dormilona.

Candy estaba inmóvil, de repente todo su cuerpo dejo de funcionar, su lengua no podía formar palabras. Había imaginado que encontraría a Terry. Estupida ella por pensarlo, y más estupida por imaginarlo. Aunque fue lo mejor.

—¿Mami estás bien? —La voz de su hijo fue su remedio a su estado de shock.

—Sí... sí cariño.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Clyde?—Él río de una manera que a Candy le hizó sentir un escalofrío subirle de los pies a la cabeza.

—Quiero estar más tiempo con mi hijo

¿Acaso no puedo? Recuerda que soy su padre y tengo derecho.

Candy se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en su mejilla. El pequeño estaba entretenido con su avena y su plato de fruta.

—Quién ha dicho lo contrario —respondió a su irónica pregunta pasando por un lado de Clyde, pues era el único camino para llegar al refrigerador, y ella quería un vaso con leche. Pero Clyde la detuvo por la muñeca presionando su agarre. Candy cerró sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está mi beso de los buenos días?—Ella tragó saliva pero no se movió, y él tuvo que tirar del brazo de ella, haciendo qué Candy se inclinara. Y con dedos largos y fuertes la sostuvo por la quijada, fue un besó brutal, y Candy apretó los labios para evitar contacto. —Se escucharon plamaditas de una manitas pequeñas. Era su hijo festejando.

—Papi quiere a mami...—Candy ardio en rabia y el labio inferior le tembló por la ira, mientras Clyde le sonreía.

—Todo por nuestro hijo, Candy. No lo arruines, o te vas a arrepentir —susurro él contra los labios inmóviles de Candy, porque ella no correspondio a ninguna manera en el beso.

—Llevaré a mi hijo con tu padre, me lo ha pedido. —Candy Ahora sí pensó que ya no podía aguantar más y estalló.

—Lo llevaré yo —respondió con voz firme y agradeció al cielo que su voz sonará también fuerte y dura.

—¿Está todo bien?— Preguntó Clyde fingiendo estar tranquilo pero Candy sabía que era todo lo contrario.

—Sí. ¿Porque?. —Clyde arqueo una ceja mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café negro.

—Estás muy extraña, y más extraño que quieras llevar a mi hijo tú misma con tu padre

Él tenía razón— pensó —Se sentía diferente, más segura de si misma. No dejaré que mi hijo salga solo contigo quiso decir ella—. Si mi padre quiere ver a su nieto lo correcto es que lo llevé yo. En ese momento una joven entró a la cocina y Candy le agradeció mentalmente a Anna la niñera de su hijo.

— Ana puedes llevar a vestir al niño, saldremos en media hora —-pidió Candy amablemente a la joven niñera.

—Sí señora. White.

—¡Turner Maldita sea! ¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir! ¡Estupida! ¡Es la señora Turner!. exclamó Clyde asustando al pequeño.

— ¡Basta! —grito Candy —Ana vamos lleva al niño a su habitación y tenlo listo por favor. —La joven niñera que todavía estaba en shock, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Agarró la manita del niño y en completo silencio aabandono la cocina, llevándose al pequeño con ella.

Candy tomó aire profundamente, sabía lo que seguía antes de que Clyde se fuera de su casa, sólo esperaba que no le pegara.

—¡Eres Turner! Qué no se te olvide, Candy.

—Recuerdas que ya no va a ser así —dijo Candy en el mismo tono de voz que él.—Clyde pasó ambas manos por su rostro cargado con frustración. —Sigues pensando en el maldito divorcio —escupió furioso.

—Ya lo he decidido, y creo que te lo he dejado claro miles de veces. Quiero el divorcio, o el acta que está en tu contra se hará presente en la estación de policía, recuerda que hay pruebas.

—Sabes lo que va a suceder— él se acercó tanto que Candy pudo ver llamas en la mirada de Clyde, y por primera vez ella no le tuvo miedo —. Te te haré la vida un infierno si nos divorciamos, Candy.

—¿ Más?— se atrevió a decir Candy y se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba. Estaba jugando con fuego. Pero por algo que no comprendía. De repente se sentía valiente.

—Te voy a quitar a mi hijo—siguió Clyde—No necesariamente por la via legal. Y sabes que tu padre me apoyará.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! Es mi hijo.

—Y mío Candy. Estas advertida,

El terror la embargo por completo. Clyde estába frente a ella, puso una mano en la nuca de ella y apretó su agarre. Las lágrimas cayeron y Candy tuvo que morder su labio para aguantar un sollozo.

—Escúchame bien Candy, si tú padre s entera de nuestro secreto. Él lo borrara del mapa y sabes que con tu padre no se juega. Tu padre no dejará vivo al hombre que te embarazo hace cinco años.

—¡Basta...! Por favor. —suplicó.

—Quiero que te grabes en la cabeza que él es mi hijo, sólo mío, al igual que tú. Y ya haré valer mis derechos —Clyde se acercó más a Candy aspirando su aroma. Y luego hizo un gesto de asco.

—Todavía hueles a él... pero no la soltó ¿Sabes que día es hoy?— Candy no contestó. Su mano de él la apretaba más. Además si lo hacía terminaría peor, ella lo sabía—. Esta noche es la cena anual de industrias GrandChester. Así que te quiero perfecta para mi...

—Yo no... — quiso decir pero él la apretó con más fuerza que él aire ya comenzaba a faltarle.

—No es una opción, es una orden.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 9.

Terry apretó con fuerza los puños y los dientes, para no dejar salir de sus labios ningún sonido. Pero lo cierto era que quería gritar, golpear algo. Le dolía, verdad que le dolía. Se había perdido cuatro tristes y largos años con su hijo. Sin importarle quién lo viera, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, cerró sus ojos y seco sus lágrimas con ambas manos.

\--Calma hijo --dijo Ellyonor que sentía el corazón estrujarse. Ver a Terry llorar era demasiado para ella, y lo entendía. Era cierto que él tenía derecho a sentirse engañado, pero no podía dejarse ir por el mismo camino que él. Todo tenía que tener una razón, una explicación. --Terry, Necesitas descansar.

\--No puedo madre, necesito ver a Candy. Necesito que me explique ¿por que me quito a mi hijo? Ire a...

\-- No puedes ir ahora --lo interrumpió--. Necesitas calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría. Recuerda que hoy tenemos el compromiso del baile anual de Industrias GrandChester. No puedes presentarte en ese estado. Eres la cabeza de la empresa.

Era verdad lo que le decía su madre. Él no podía faltar a ese compromiso. Y seguramente Candy estaría ahí con su esposo. Era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella y pedirle una explicación. Si es que la había. Por que lo que ella hizo, iba más allá de una venganza de adolescentes.

Candy miraba su reflejo en el espejo, pocas veces lucía un vestido y joyas de millones de dólares, exigidas por Clyde. No por ella.

Aunque trataba de fingir. Ella sabía que Clyde la llevaba para lucirla, exhibirla como un trofeo, ya lo había echo. Porque desde que Clyde había sacado la empresa de las cenizas, las invitaciones a eventos importantes se habían vuelto una constante rutina.

\--¿Estás lista? --escuchó la voz de Clyde y vio que la miraba a través del espejo, mientras se acomodaba los gemelos. Él llevaba un traje gris plateado de tres piezas y el cabello perfectamente recogido hacia atrás. --Te vez preciosa.

Candy no contestó. No era necesario fingir, ambos sabían que la estaba obligando para asistir ha dicho evento.

Después de dejar instrucciones a Anna la joven niñera. Candy beso la cabecita a su hijo y le dio las buenas noches.

Veinte minutos después llegaron al salón donde se llevaría al cabo la celebración anual de industrias GranChester. Candy no sabía si realmente estaban invitados, y de no ser así seguramente Clyde se había encargado de obtener una invitación. Si era verdad lo que Terry había dicho, Clyde seguramente había asistido por alguna razón, porque no entendía otra. Tendría que averiguar para alertar a Terry y demostrarle que ella no estaba planeando nada en contra de su empresa y de su familia. Pero mirar a Terry después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, no iba hacer fácil, ¿Y él Cómo la vería a ella?

Las puertas del salón Se abrieron. Y Candy y Clyde Turner, fueron anunciados.

Clyde saludaba a varias personas de negocios, mientras avanzaban adentrándose en el lujoso salón. Ella estaba realmente nerviosa. Y discretamente trataba de encontrar a Terry, pero había demasiadas personas y no lo encontró.

El lugar estaba iluminado por faroles antiguos de cristal inglés clasico. Dónde no podían faltar los florales más excéntricos, mesas cubiertas de fina loza de plata, y copas finamente cortadas de cristal delgado. Cada persona que se presentaba iba exquisitamente vestida.

Candy llevaba más de media hora en la celebración de industrias GrandChester y no había mirado a Terry entre la multitud. Tomó una copa de champagne de unos de los meseros qué pasaba con la burbujeante bebida en varias copas de Cristal. Los nervios no la habían abandonado. Miro a Clyde que seguía hablando animadamente con una mujer a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero no le importaba mientras no la fastidiara podría irse con quién él quisiera. Se giro para darle la espalda a su esposo y seguir buscando a Terry.

\-- Buenas noches --escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella, y la piel se le puso de gallina, el corazón empezó a palpitarle más rápido.

En una fracción de segundo, Clyde tomó el brazo de su esposa pegándola a su cuerpo en forma posesiva, haciéndola girar repentinamente haciendo que Candy casi derramara la champagne.

Candy abrir los ojos como platos, pero no contestó en el momento al saludo, Un nudo en la Garganta se lo impidió. Por que Terry no iba solo. Una rubia de ojos azules muy elegante y guapa le sostenia por el antebrazo. Y su corazón murió. tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando sintió que los ojos le picaban, por las lágrimas sin derramar. --Buenas noches --dijo al fin sintiéndose humillada, decepcionada.

\--Que se diviertan --dijo Terry antes de desaparecer con la rubia, y le dio una mirada que ella no pudo entender. Al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza en total desaprobación ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?Ni siquiera podía estar enojada con él más de lo que estaba consigo misma. Ella era la única responsable de que la engañaran como a una auténtica idiota. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada con él? Fue solo sexo tonta Candy.

El peso de esa única e indiscutible verdad cayó sobre sus hombros una vez más. Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró, en un intento por calmar las inagotables lágrimas que llenaban y llenaban sus ojos. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas bonitas entre ellos la noche interior.

Pero prefirió no prestarle a Terrence GrandChester más atención de la que se merecía. Con la resolución de mantener la cabeza alta y fría, levantó la mirada hacia él. La estaba observando atentamente. No, ella no era como él. No era una fría cínica sin corazón. No podía aparentar que nada había pasado. Pero su determinación se iba esfumando poco a poco bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada masculina, que la hacía revivir en su mente los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido. Su maldito cuerpo traidor también parecía recordarlos.

Cerró sus ojos intentando contener más lágrimas. Definitivamente, debía estarse riendo de ella.

Terry quería estar enfadado con Candy e insultarla, soltarle algo que la hiriera, que la hiciera pagar por ocultarle la verdad de su hijo. Pero no le salían las palabras, y en cambio sintió un profundo deseo de recibirla en sus brazos. Sí. Gustosamente en sus brazos. Pero no podía. Ahora ya no importaba.

\--Vaya, agarra buenas zorras el bastardo -- murmuro Clyde con una sonrisa. Pero Candy no le prestó atención, Estaba en su propio mundo --Te incómoda ver a GrandChester con otra mujer --siguió Clyde —¿ Por que Candy?

\-- Necesito ir al privado -- dijo Candy a modo de respuesta. Sabia que Clyde, la estaba presionando, para que ella explotará, pero no le daría ese placer.

\--No tardes, Candy.

Terry que no había quitado la mirada de Candy, la miró alejarse y sin perder tiempo fue tras ella.

Y Ellyonor no le había quitado la vista a Terry en toda la noche. Se levantó de la mesa en donde había estado sentada observando a su hijo, y se acercó discretamente a un hombre al cual le dijo algo muy quedó. Acto que nadie notó.

Candil se dirigió al baño y se adentro hasta el último espacio. No no tenía ganas de usar el toilet, élla sólo se sentó con mucho cuidado tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente estaba apunto de salir y no sólo del privado sino también de ese lugar, No necesitaba ser humillada de ninguna manera. Cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Terry.

\--¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Terry? -- Tragó saliva al ver el rostro furioso de Terry, y furioso era preocupante...

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

Terry apretó con fuerza los puños y los dientes, para no dejar salir de sus labios ningún sonido. Pero lo cierto era que quería gritar, golpear algo. Le dolía, verdad que le dolía. Se había perdido cuatro tristes y largos años con su hijo. Sin importarle quién lo viera, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, cerró sus ojos y seco sus lágrimas con ambas manos.

\--Calma hijo --dijo Ellyonor que sentía el corazón estrujarse. Ver a Terry llorar era demasiado para ella, y lo entendía. Era cierto que él tenía derecho a sentirse engañado, pero no podía dejarse ir por el mismo camino que él. Todo tenía que tener una razón, una explicación. --Terry, Necesitas descansar.

\--No puedo madre, necesito ver a Candy. Necesito que me explique ¿por que me quito a mi hijo? Ire a...

\-- No puedes ir ahora --lo interrumpió--. Necesitas calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría. Recuerda que hoy tenemos el compromiso del baile anual de Industrias GrandChester. No puedes presentarte en ese estado. Eres la cabeza de la empresa.

Era verdad lo que le decía su madre. Él no podía faltar a ese compromiso. Y seguramente Candy estaría ahí con su esposo. Era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella y pedirle una explicación. Si es que la había. Por que lo que ella hizo, iba más allá de una venganza de adolescentes.

Candy miraba su reflejo en el espejo, pocas veces lucía un vestido y joyas de millones de dólares, exigidas por Clyde. No por ella.

Aunque trataba de fingir. Ella sabía que Clyde la llevaba para lucirla, exhibirla como un trofeo, ya lo había echo. Porque desde que Clyde había sacado la empresa de las cenizas, las invitaciones a eventos importantes se habían vuelto una constante rutina.

\--¿Estás lista? --escuchó la voz de Clyde y vio que la miraba a través del espejo, mientras se acomodaba los gemelos. Él llevaba un traje gris plateado de tres piezas y el cabello perfectamente recogido hacia atrás. --Te vez preciosa.

Candy no contestó. No era necesario fingir, ambos sabían que estaba obligándola para asistir ha dicho evento.

Después de dejar instrucciones a Anna la joven niñera. Candy beso la cabecita a su hijo y le dio las buenas noches.

Veinte minutos después llegaron al salón donde se llevaría al cabo la celebración anual de industrias GranChester. Candy no sabía si realmente estaban invitados, y de no ser así seguramente Clyde se había encargado de obtener una invitación. Si era verdad lo que Terry había dicho, Clyde seguramente había asistido por alguna razón, porque no entendía otra. Tendría que averiguar para alertar a Terry, y demostrarle que ella no estaba planeando nada en contra de su empresa y de su familia. Pero mirar a Terry después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, no iba hacer fácil, ¿Y él Cómo la vería a ella?

Las puertas del salón Se abrieron. Y Candy y Clyde Turner, fueron anunciados.

Clyde saludaba a varias personas de negocios, mientras avanzaban adentrándose en el lujoso salón. Ella estaba realmente nerviosa. Y discretamente trataba de encontrar a Terry, pero había demasiadas personas y no lo encontró.

El lugar estaba iluminado por faroles antiguos de cristal inglés clasico. Dónde no podían faltar los florales más excéntricos, mesas cubiertas de fina loza de plata, y copas finamente cortadas de cristal delgado. Cada persona que se presentaba iba exquisitamente vestida.

Candy llevaba más de media hora en la celebración de industrias GrandChester y no había mirado a Terry entre la multitud. Tomó una copa de champagne de unos de los meseros qué pasaba con la burbujeante bebida en varias copas de Cristal. Los nervios no la habían abandonado. Miro a Clyde que seguía hablando animadamente con una mujer a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero no le importaba mientras no la fastidiara podría irse con quién él quisiera. Se giro para darle la espalda a su esposo y seguir buscando a Terry.

\-- Buenas noches --escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella, y la piel se le puso de gallina, el corazón empezó a palpitarle más rápido.

En una fracción de segundo, Clyde tomó el brazo de su esposa pegándola a su cuerpo en forma posesiva, haciéndola girar repentinamente haciendo que Candy casi derramara la champagne.

Candy abrir los ojos como platos, pero no contestó en el momento al saludo, Un nudo en la Garganta se lo impidió. Por que Terry no iba solo. Una rubia de ojos azules muy elegante y guapa le sostenia por el antebrazo. Y su corazón murió. tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando sintió que los ojos le picaban, por las lágrimas sin derramar. --Buenas noches --dijo al fin sintiéndose humillada, decepcionada.

\--Que se diviertan --dijo Terry antes de desaparecer con la rubia, y le dio una mirada que ella no pudo entender. Al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza en total desaprobación ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?Ni siquiera podía estar enojada con él más de lo que estaba consigo misma. Ella era la única responsable de que la engañaran como a una auténtica idiota. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada con él? Fue solo sexo tonta Candy.

El peso de esa única e indiscutible verdad cayó sobre sus hombros una vez más. Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró, en un intento por calmar las inagotables lágrimas que llenaban y llenaban sus ojos. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas bonitas entre ellos la noche interior.

Pero prefirió no prestarle a Terrence GrandChester más atención de la que se merecía. Con la resolución de mantener la cabeza alta y fría, levantó la mirada hacia él. La estaba observando atentamente. No, ella no era como él. No era una fría cínica sin corazón. No podía aparentar que nada había pasado. Pero su determinación se iba esfumando poco a poco bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada masculina, que la hacía revivir en su mente los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido. Su maldito cuerpo traidor también parecía recordarlos.

Cerró sus ojos intentando contener más lágrimas. Definitivamente, debía estarse riendo de ella.

Terry quería estar enfadado con Candy e insultarla, soltarle algo que la hiriera, que la hiciera pagar por ocultarle la verdad de su hijo. Pero no le salían las palabras, y en cambio sintió un profundo deseo de recibirla en sus brazos. Sí. Gustosamente en sus brazos. Pero no podía. Ahora ya no importaba.

\--Vaya, agarra buenas zorras el bastardo -- murmuro Clyde con una sonrisa. Pero Candy no le prestó atención, Estaba en su propio mundo --Te incómoda ver a GrandChester con otra mujer --siguió Clyde —¿ Por que Candy?

\-- Necesito ir al privado -- dijo Candy a modo de respuesta. Sabia que Clyde, la estaba presionando, para que ella explotará, pero no le daría ese placer.

\--No tardes, Candy.

Terry que no había quitado la mirada de Candy, la miró alejarse y sin perder tiempo fue tras ella.

Y Ellyonor no le había quitado la vista a Terry en toda la noche. Se levantó de la mesa en donde había estado sentada observando a su hijo, y se acercó discretamente a un hombre al cual le dijo algo muy quedó. Acto que nadie notó.

Candil se dirigió al baño y se adentro hasta el último espacio. No no tenía ganas de usar el toilet, élla sólo se sentó con mucho cuidado tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente estaba apunto de salir y no sólo del privado sino también de ese lugar, No necesitaba ser humillada de ninguna manera. Cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Terry.

\--¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Terry? -- Tragó saliva al ver el rostro furioso de Terry, y furioso era preocupante...

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

Sus ojos se encontraron y los de Candy fueron los primeros en retirarse.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Terry?

\--La verdad, Candy --dijo tratando de que su voz no delatara su enfadado. pero la verdad era que vibraba con furia--. Respóndeme con la verdad. Sólo quiero una respuesta, Candy y luchare por ti, por nosotros y por...

Aquello último la hizo reaccionar y lo detuvo en sus palabras. —-¿De qué tonterías estás hablando? Luchar por quien, por mi, por nosotros. No Terry no hay un nosotros, Lo que paso la noche anterior fue un error. Soy una mujer casada y tengo un hijo con mi esposo. Porque no me dejas en paz y te largas con la rubia que te acompañaba. --No quería sonar demasiado dolida pero lo estaba y mucho.

— ¡Joder! ¡No me lo ocultes más, entiendes!

—¿Ah, no? ¿ Que debo entender? Eres hombre con muchas mujeres. Díme GrandChester, ¿a cuántas tontas como yo ha engañado?--. Candy No comprendía que estaba haciendo Terry allí de pie, parado frente a ella, abrasándola con el calor que desprendía su intensa mirada verde azul, y luciendo tremendamente hermoso. No él debería estar en la cena que había organizado esa noche. O bailando con la rubia. No pidiendole respuestas de su empresa... Que por supuesto ella no tenía nada que ver.

Terrence. No sabía por qué la deseaba tanto, pero sí sabía que ver a Candy esa noche con otro hombre. Aun que ese otro fuera su esposo. ¡Joder! Su esposo... le había invadido una furia y unos celos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, Calos que lo hicieron olvidar en perdirle las explicación de su hijo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y la sostuvo en él, colocando los brazos alrededor de ella como si quiziera protegerla, pero en realidad, solo trataba de impedir que se fuera. Llevó los labios y la nariz a su cuello. Su fragancia lo enloquecía, y la suavidad de su piel lo desarmaba por completo. Dios, ella sabía cómo a un sueño perfecto.

Candy trató de nuevo de zafarse, pero él se lanzó abajo como un águila a su presa, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. No la besó con la misma consideración ni ternura con la que lo había hecho la noche anterior en la que le había entregado su corazón. En esa ocasión lo hizo de un modo brutal. Casi la lastimó. En un último e inútil intento, la joven sacudió la cabeza y trató de apartar su cara de la de él, pero Terry la sujetó por la mandibula e introdujo su lengua a la fuerza en su boca.

Ella cerró los ojos. Se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. Su corazón latía tan rápido que lo notaba golpear en su pecho como un tambor. En otras circunstancias, nunca habría cuestionado lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente lo habría recibido encantada, le hubiese dejado tomar de ella todo lo que quisiera. En otras circunstancias, quizás le habría rogado. Pero eso habría sido en otras circunstancias. Ahora, sin embargo… Ella negó con la cabeza. No lo quería. No quería nada de eso. No quería ser la aventura casual. Quería que la dejara en paz.

—Si alguna vez me quisiste — dijo Terry de repente—. Aunque fuera solo un poquito, no me mientas, Candy. —Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. Lo odiaba. Lo amaba—. No me apartes de mi hijo. —Lo habia dicho por fin... Ahora todo dependia en la respuesta de ella. Pero ella no podía hablar. De pronto tenía un nudo en la garganta, tragó en Seco.

—¿Qué ha..has di... —Terry la acalló con otro beso. Éste sorprendentemente suave. Cuando él separó su boca de la de ella, Candy estaba temblando, y con el pulso acelerado.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el corazón le martilleó con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a escapársele por la garganta en cualquier momento. Él había dicho su hijo.

—Lo sé todo, Candy — y entonces recordo el dia que ella se marcho, No había conseguido nada más a cambio que dolor. No importaba cuál fuera su destino; Candy no estaba allí, lo había dejado. Nunca le dijo que la amaba, Ahora ella le hizo una herida que es mucho más dolorosa.

Sus verde azules profundizaron las esmeraldas de ella, el lugar que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose por las lagrimas, el lugar que le hizo sentir calor en el pecho, un calor que él creía imposible sentir.

Ella no sabia lo que un GrandChester haría por Amor. El de ella y el de su hijo—. No permitiré que mi hijo esté lejos de mi. —Él la separó de su cuerpo para ver su reacción.

La mente de Candy intentó rechazar la realidad de la situación. Ella entre los brazos del hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos, para llevársela solo a la cama. Estaba asustada de lo que pudiese suceder, si no se alejaba de él. Asustada de las amenazas de su padre, y de Clyde... Asustada de lo que Terry acaba de decir.

— ¡Suelta a mi esposa GrandChester !—Clyde apareció con sus guardaespaldas, uno de ellos apuntaba con un arma en la mano directamente a Terry, Clavó sus ojos llenos de rabía en Candy,

Clyde había escuchado todo, por lo menos la parte que él es el padre de su hijo, pero no era tiempo para sacar las cartas, ya se encargaría después, Candy era su esposa y Tenian un hijo. No los perderia --. Te pedi que te alejarás de mi esposa GrandChester.

Terry miró a Candy. Ella Tenía los párpados cerrados y se abrazaba con los brazos a sí misma. Ella Temblaba de miedo. No podia dejarla ir con Clyde. Ella abrió los ojos, y él se tenso. Fijó sus afilados azules en Clyde y apretó los puños estaba listo para atacar sin importarle que uno de sus perros le apunta con un arma.

Candy se dio cuenta que Terry estaba a punto de hacer algo estupido, Sabía que era un arrebatado. pero no un asesino y Clyde si era uno...

—Terry—pidió ella en un tono de advertencia. Él bajo su mirada asesina que le había estado dando a Clyde hacia Ella. Lo miraba con súplica ¿Por que? No, ella no podía irse con Clyde. La vio caminar hacia él.

— Llévame a casa, Clyde, con nuestro hijo.

\--Él asintió sin decir nada Eso era extraño, algo estaba mal ¿podría haber escuchado a Terry decir que él es padre de mi hijo? ¡Oh No!

—Candy... —Terry agarro su brazo suavemente, quería impedir que se fuera con Clyde—. No puedes...

—¡Basta Terry! — dijo exasperada, nerviosa confundida. ¿Como se había enterado Terry de la verdad? Ahora estaban ella, y su hijo en peligro y él tambien.

—Ya la escuchaste GrandChester —amenazo Clyde— Sino te alejas de ella. Tendré que tomar otras medidas.

—¡No se irá con tigo! Ella...

—Hijo —interrumpió Ellyonor—. No es el momento. Por favor les pido caballeros que se retiren de el Baile.

Candy salió con la cabeza en alto. Pero Clyde la detuvo por los hombros y apretando fuerte su agarre. la puso frente a él. Candy pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban por la rabia. --¿De qué hablabas con GrandChester?

Por las palabras de Clyde quiso pensar que él no había escuchado nada. --Ha entrado sin darme cuenta, me ha enfrentado preguntándome qué tengo que ver con industrias GrandChester Clyde abrio los ojos como platos ante esa confesión.

Candy entendió que él tenía que ver algo con lo que estaba pasando en la empresa de Terry. Clyde no dijo nada más. No la soltó de su agarre, y caminaron hacia la salida donde un auto blindado ya los esperaba. Antes de que entrar al en el auto Clyde vio a Terry por el rabillo del ojo y sonrío. Le dejaría saber qué Candy era suya. La tomó por la cintura y la trajo a su cuerpo, y luego agarró su barbilla para darle un beso, fue un beso seco pero los resultados eran favorables Candy sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, cuando vio a Terry de pie. Clyde era capaz de todo.

\--Terry hijo. No era el momento para actuar -- empezó a decir Ellyonor repitiendo lo que dijo hace un momento y Adam a su lado término de decirle --. Pero te prometo que más pronto de lo imaginas tu hijo y Candy estarán a tu lado. Terry giro para mirarlo a los ojos. -- Necesito hablar contigo --siguió Adam--. Hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos.

Candy creyó que Terry la buscaría para que le confirmara lo que él ya sabía. Pero no fue así. Ni llamada, ni mensaje. Nada. Y eso la tenía nerviosa. y furiosa.

Pero eso no fue lo único. Clyde actuaba impulsivamente todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor. Esa noche tuvo una reunión social, y ella tuvo que asistir porque él se lo exigió. Cuando se acercó a unas mujeres, esposas de sus socios y amigos, para cumplir con la obligación de cordialidad, éstas simplemente la miraron de arriba abajo y desintegraron el grupo.

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Candy tenia la vista puesta en su padre, y casi dio un paso hacia atrás cuando noto la violencia que emanaba de su cuerpo. Pudo ver que tenia el cabello alborotado por las muchas veces que seguramente se paso las manos en una manera salvaje, su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula angulosa le daban un aspecto peligroso e imponente y la frialdad en su mirada podría poner a temblar a cualquiera. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo así. Tenía mucho sin estar de frente al tipo violento que podía llegar a ser. Los ojos de Candy empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, de miedo e impotencia. Recordó que había estado triste por no saber nada de Terry, en el Baile de la noche anterior. y lo peor era que había discutido con Clyde.

—Qué es lo que está pasando Clyde—le había exigido ya cansada de que nadie la tomará en cuenta, cansada de que todos decidían su vida, y esta vez ya no pudo controlar su temperamento. Esa noche habían asistido a un Baile. Una vez más Clyde la llevó para lucirla frente a sus socios y los nuevos clientes que habían adquirido recientemente. Pero en esta ocasión la velada había sido un cuchicheo de murmullos y críticas dirigidas a ellos. Para Candy no pasó desapercibido como las esposas de los socios le miraban mal por su presencia.

—Para ya, Candy, déjate de tu cuestionamiento, y no me jodas más —respondió Clyde con auténtico fastidio.

—-No te jodo, te estoy pidiendo una explicación de lo que pasó esta noche, por Dios Clyde me sacaste a gritos del lugar y créeme que todos Allí se dieron cuenta, y me pides que me quede callada. Y has estado de pésimo humor.

—-Bien, quieres saber qué es lo que pasa, Todo es culpa del padre de tu bastardo.

Aquellas palabras entraron en los oídos de Candy como taladros, traspasando cada uno de sus pensamientos dejándola completamente muda.

—-No dices Nada verdad —-repitió con ira—. Si, Candy te escuché hablar con él, Con tu amante, la noche del Baile de Industrias GrandChester, maldita zorra —ni siquiera esas palabras ofensivas hicieron reaccionar a Candy—. Pero déjame decirte que no tendrás tu final feliz, porque cuando tu amado Terry descubra todo, si no es que ya lo hizo, te mandará directo a la cárcel y tu perderás a tu hijo.

—- Estás diciendo que tú tienes que ver con las caídas de los contratos qué tiene industrias Grandchester. Él le sonrió y eso le dio la respuesta a ella y era verdad ella podría ir a la cárcel.

A hora ver a su padre en su casa, sólo quería decir una cosa, todo estaba jodidamente mal.

No espero y se precipito a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo para desaparecer. Siguio avanzando para llegar a la habitación de su pequeño hijo y, cuando se giro para su mala suerte, se encontró los ojos de Clyde clavados en ella. La preocupación se arraigo en su sistema, cuando Clyde le dio una advertencia con la mirada de no moverse casi imperceptible.

—-Clyde... —dijo ella en un gritó ahogado—. Este le hizo una seña cubriendo su boca con uno de sus dedos, para que ella guardará silencio, pues su hijo al fin se había quedado dormido.

—¡Turner! —Se escucho la voz de William en tono demandante. Clyde hizo un gesto de fastidio, antes de dejar a Candy sola para ir al llamado de su suegro.

Candy se quedó ahí, inmóvil. Sintiendo miedo y curiosidad a la misma vez por la sorpresiva visita de su padre en su casa.

\--¡¿Qué mierda tienes que decir al respecto?! --dijo William a manera de saludo, en cuánto vio aparecer a Clyde en el recibidor principal--. Y no digas que no sabes de lo qué estoy hablando.

Clyde se sorprendió de ver a William, a esa hora y sin avisar, algo in usuario en él. —¿Estás dudando de mi lealtad? —la voz de Clyde era fría y calculadora.

Candy cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza. Era como si estuviese escuchando hablar al demonio en dos cuerpos diferentes. De pronto una risa resonó en todo el lujoso apartamento, que la hizo dar un brinco en su lugar. Le tenia miedo a Clyde pero horror a su padre.

—Yo no creo en la lealtad de nadie, Turner —la amargura tiñe la voz del hombre de edad media—. No confío ni en mi propia sombra, así que no esperes que confíe en ti. No sé en qué demonios estés pensando, pero más te vale arreglar los contratos ahora mismo. Tengo planes y no pienso dejar que lo estropees todo.

—Yo no estoy pensando absolutamente nada. Tampoco es mi culpa lo qué está pasando. Al parecer usted no tiene buena reputación—Clyde sonaba más duro que nunca. —Apezar de que me vendiste a tu hija, para tus propios veneficios William —siguió diciendo Clyde—. Nunca he querido perjudicarte.

Candy que solo había estado escuchando a su padre y Clyde discutir. Abrió abruptamente los ojos al oír a Clyde. Su padre ofreciendosela como cualquier chatarra.

A medida cómo los segundos avanzaban poco a poco su mente se iba aclarando. Recordó la vez que estuvo con Terry, En esa ocasión ella le había entregado su virtud y su corazón. Él se había quedado dormido cuándo recibió una llamada de su padre,

—Tienes un minuto para salir de ahí Candy. Ella Inmediatamente se puso la ropa y se acomodó su imagen lo mejor que pudo en menos de un minuto salió del lugar, sin que Terry se diera cuenta que se estaba yendo. Ese mismo día su padre la sacó del pais.

Ella confiaba mucho en su padre. Este le daba documentos a firmar diciéndole que eran para su herencia si el llegase a faltar. Nunca tomó la precaución de leerlos sin saber que se estaba comprometiendo. Firmó.

Su padre le dijo que tenían que salir del país, pero que estarían de regreso en un par de días. Sin embargo los días se hicieron una semana. Luego dos semanas, hasta que decidió hablar con su padre para informarle que dejaría el país y se regresaría a Nueva York. Pero en esos días que había estado ahí, ella había firmado muchos más documentos y cuál fue su sorpresa Qué su padre le dijo que se casaría con Clyde Turner, ella se negó y estaba decidida a salir de la vida de su padre para siempre. Pero el la amenazó. —Si te atreves a decir o hacer algo, irás a la cárcel .

Cerró sus ojos porque toda la ola de recuerdos venía a ella sin parar, dolor en el alma acumulados, y la cabeza la sentía como si le fuera a estallar. Recordó que su padre y Clyde habían levantado una empresa de las cenizas. Su padre y Clyde le habían abierto una cuenta hacía mucho tiempo, casi cinco años en Suiza, sin su consentimiento ni su conocimiento, y desde entonces le estaban participando que, si llegaba a demandarlos, su denuncia perdería peso ya que ella tenía millones provenientes del sucio negocio que estaban realizando. Sus manos, su nombre, toda ella estaba metida hasta el fondo; le habían mostrado otros documentos que parecían firmados por ella, órdenes que jamás había emitido pero que parecían que sí. estaba hundida hasta el cuello,

No podía hacer llamadas porque la tenía todo el tiempo vigilada. Llegó la boda y enfermo así se enteró que estaba embarazada. Tenia que idear un plan. hacer un encuentro con Terry para llevarlo a cabo, así que tendría que buscar el momento adecuado para contarle toda la verdad, Contarle de su hijo y como la obligaron a casarse con Clyde.

Trato de reunir las pruebas para que él le creyera cada cosa que le dijera, y entonces, ganaría.

Pero escucho una plática que tenía su padre con Clyde donde se ponían de acuerdo para regresar. Por Fin el gran momento, el que ella estaba esperando para regresar y poder hablar con Terry de su hijo. Decidió esperar, y se hicieron cuatro años.

Clyde amenazaba con decirle a su padre de su hijo y sabía que eso también sería perderlo.

Entonces regresaron a Nueva York y buscó a Terry tenía tantas ganas de verlo y llego a pensar que no todo Estaba perdido tal vez había una esperanza Si conseguía la manera de que le creyera. Pero él había descubierto Todo primero. Los negocios de Clyde y luego a su hijo y todo se había ido a la mierda. todos los planes que tenía se habían venido abajo. Ella ya le había negado a Terry tener que ver con los negocios de Clyde. Nunca sí imagino que su nombre y firma la comprometían. Y si la descubrían iría a la cárcel y perdería su hijo.

Candy empezó a temblar cuando se dio cuenta que ella era carnada para llegar a Terry. y él había mordido el anzuelo.

—No sé si lo has olvidado —siguió William—, pero esto no es un juego, Turner —dijo con dureza—. Primero te mato… y luego la mato a ella. El horror se asentó en Candy y negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que decía su padre, Ella que lleva su sangre, estuvo con él desde el primer día que llegó al mundo. Su progenitor, El hombre que la formó de su cuerpo para la vida que Dios le dio. Ahora quiere matarla y sin importarle qué su nieto quedará sin su madre. No escuchó la respuesta de Clyde qué al parecer se quedo en silencio.

—Me lo suponía — dijo William burlándose y luego añadio—: No tengo intención alguna de hacerle daño a Candy, Clyde; pero no voy a tentarme el corazón si llegas a traicionarme. No juegues conmigo.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Tómalo más como un aviso, Turner. Conmigo nadie juega. —dijo William —. Entonces, los pasos comienzan a sonar. En ese momento, Candy corrio a toda velocidad hacia la habitación principal. Las lágrimas le quemaban en la parte posterior de la garganta, y sentía como el miedo se arraigaba en las venas de un momento a otro. Ese hombre que es su padre acababa de amenazar a Clyde y a ella... lo peor era que no podía pedirle ayuda a Terry, Por que cuando él se enterara de que ella estaba metida en lo negocios de Clyde para quitarle a los socios más importantes. No le creería. Todo lo contrario la odiaría más, y se encargaría de que terminará en una prisión.

Benji se encontraba en industrias Grandchester, dándole la información a Terry y Adam de todas las personas involucrados con Clyde Turner.

El señor George GrandChester junto con el señor Thomas White. Ambos eran los mejores amigos y conocidos como los cerebros en la facultad. Los dos decidieron crear industrias GrandChester White Corporation.

Pero todos los planes se vinieron abajo George y Thomas estaban enamorados de la misma mujer. Ella logró hacerlos enemigos. Al darse cuenta de qué estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, ninguno trato de arreglar la situación. Todo lo contrario pelearon por ella y rompieron todo lazo que los unía incluyendo la empresa creada por ambos. Solo que la empresa del señor Thomás salio la más perjudicada. Y Thomas juro que se vengaría. Thomas tuvo a su primer hijo varon. William. Él decidió vengar a su padre.

\--¿Qué… cómo es posible esto? —preguntó Terry. Adam lo escuchó, y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, contestó. —Hemos capturado a alguien importante, parece.

—¿A alguien importante? —se burló Benji— ¡El señor William es el que desde arriba daba las ordénes! Clyde solo fue un peón para los planes de William. Así como lo a sido Candy White. Cuando William se enteró de la relación que usted --dijo Benji dirigiendose a Terry--. Que tenía en la facultad con la señorita Candy la sacó del país. Pero antes William ya tenia planes con Clyde Turner a quien supuestamente le debía mucho dinero asegurándole que estaba en bancarrota y necesitaba un préstamo. Pero William no cumplió con el pago del préstamo en la fecha establecida y William le ofreció a Clyde a su hija. Esta prácticamente se vio obligada. Candy a través de engaños y de malas artimañas de William la hizo que firmara documentos donde la comprometían de todo. También abrieron una cuenta bancaria a su nombre en Suiza donde tiene una verdadera fortuna, dinero mal adquirido de los negocios sucios que han hecho su padre y Clyde.

El hombre con el que había estado hablando. Miro a Terry GrandChester. En su rostro, no estaba la satisfacción del que ha ganado la pelea, del que ha conseguido atrapar al causante de sus males. Aunque iba furioso, en su mirada no estaba el brillo del triunfo. Y entonces de alguna manera entendio la importancia de Candy White en su vida.

Terry que había estado controlando su temperamento, cada vez que saltaba el nombre de William. Terry sentía algo su interior revolverse con furia. Miró por una de las ventanillas hacia un punto deseando poder ir él mismo a la casa de William para sacarle las respuestas a todas las preguntas que ahora se estaba haciendo. Si había sido capaz de poner a su hija de carnada, si había sido capaz de lastimar a su nieto.

Entonces William merecía algo más que la cárcel. Ésta no sería un castigo suficiente para él. La persona que más daño a hecho en el mundo.

— ¿Me odia? —susurró Terry cada vez más mpactado—. Ese hombre es un témpano de hielo, capaz de sentir odio, odio de verdad—-. Retrocediendo un paso, sintiendo que el corazón le dolía, que el alma le dolía, que no podía respirar. —Hasta ahora sólo estaba esperando el mejor momento para destruirme—. Siguió Terry—, pero descubrimos el fraude. en los contratos y le tiramos el negocio y ahora... —Candy y tu hijo corren peligro —dijo Adám.

—Ahora podría ser capaz de dar la orden de liquidar a Candy —concluyó Benji.

Continuara...


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Candy se acurrucó en la cama. Se sentía exhausta a causa de la tensión que había acumulado durante cuatro años, pero en los últimos dos meses definitivamente habían acabado con ella. Tanto dolor.

Se preguntó si alguna vez entendería todas las mentiras, y los actos ambiciosos de su padre. Lo que William le había hecho no era nada cercano a la injusticia. No, esto era una aberración al poder y ser más importante que otros, sin importarle a quien lastimase en el camino. Solo importaba él y nadie más que él mismo.

Enterró la cara en la almohada, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Si hacía solo escasos instantes había llevado toda su fuerza de voluntad, ahora seguir adelante estaba tan lejos, ¿cuánto tiempo podría soportar más? Se preguntó por segunda vez. Su matrimonio con Clyde, no había sido más que otra importante maniobra. Otro negocio. Al que fue obligada y Engañada. Habia sido vendida a cualquier postor que no tuviera la suficiente inteligencia para darse cuenta de los sucios negocios que podrían llevarlo a la mierda, y desgraciadamente Clyde había sido el idiota comprador. De nada le servía tener tanta perspicacía cuando la compro a ella que terminó siendo el sucio negocio.

Clyde empezó a caminar por el pasillo mostrándose impaciente. Se cruzaba de brazos y los volvía a extender. Más que impaciente, molesto. La visita de su suegro le habia dejado un amargo sabor de boca. Su móvil timbró en la bolsa de su pantalón negro. Metió una mano para sacar el aparato y cuando lo tenía frente a su rostro miró el número sin nombre del contacto que le llamaba del otro lado de la línea. Frunció el ceño al no reconocerlo. Estuvo tentado a declinar la llamada, pero el dedo índice terminó por deslizar el color verde que alumbraba en la pantalla del móvil.

—Turner— Dijo en cuanto el aparato toco la oreja.

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra! —exclamó la voz por todo saludo del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

— ¿Qué mierda te hice? —preguntó Clyde enfadado, y reconociendo la voz. Era el socio de Sudamérica.

— ¿Cómo que qué me hiciste? ¡Todos los aparatos y sistemas de tecnologia que me has enviado es una basura, y el contrato de los productos es falso. Prepárate Turner por qué voy a demandar. —Clyde Turner, se quedo con las palabras en la boca, por que la voz del otro lado de la línea cortó la llamada.

¡Maldito William!

En su estupidez imagino que no sería problema si uno o tres socios no estarian satisfechos, pero es que ahora eran todos, y cada uno de los treinta socios de los contratos que le había robado a GrandChester se habían vuelto contra él. Uno a uno, lo estaban amenazando con demandarlo. William era el responsable de todo. Pero le era imposible demostrarlo, Se lamentaba haber sido tan idiota, debio ser más cuidadoso y haberse negado desde el principio. Todo lo contrario tuvo plena confianza en William, tanta como si fuera el mismo.

El padre de William, Thomas White, le había ofrecido al padre de Clyde Turner el señor Harry Turner el merjor sistema avanzado en marketing, Un sistema de la tecnologia más avanzado en Windows y Microsoft en su generación. Solo había sido una vez el negocio que su padre hizo con el padre de Clyde. Cuando Clyde tomo la empresa de su padre era muy joven. A pezar de la diferencia de edad entre William y Clyde lograron establecer una relación si no amistosa por lo menos algo muy cercano a esto. Pasaron algunos años y todo estaba bien. Un día de la nada William le pidió un préstamo de cien millones de dólares, Y Clyde Turner considerándolo un hombre de palabra como su padre le consideraba, y la relación de esta. Clyde Turner le dio el dinero a William White. Cuando la fecha expiró William no tenia la cantidad, Clyde estaba dispuesto a esperar un poco más. Pero William le ofreció otra salida. Clyde recordo esa conversación con William.

—Me encuentro en una situación dificil Clyde, y vengo a proponerte a mi hija en matrimonio como pago a mi deuda, realmente espero que aceptes. La empresa está en el dote de Candy, Industria White ahora no valen mucho pero yo sé que tú puedes llevarla al triunfo nuevamente.

—-Habías mensionado que tu hija esta prometida —le había dicho Clyde, todavia sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Un compromiso que puede terminar, si aceptas. Sabes que si no fueran por los GrandChester mi situación sería otra.

—Si es injusticia lo que hizo George GrandChester. Pero me gustaría conocer a tu hija primero. — Dijo con cierta curiosidad de conocer a la señorita Candy White.

Clyde considero justo llevar al cabo los planes de William. Una venganza, pero ofrecer a su hija era de un completo desquiciado. Sin embargo como él habia pedido conocer a Candy White, en cuanto se presento vio algo diferente en ella, algo que le agradó. Más allá de lo que un hombre quiere en una mujer. Y terminó aceptando. Después Candy lo había defraudado mucho, estaba embarazada, llego a creer que el hijo era del primer prometido, el heredero de una de las empresas que el destruyó. Clyde sabía bien que William no estaba enterado de su embarazo, así que le propuso a Candy, o mejor dicho la presiono con seguir con el matrimonio, y él a cambio le guardaría el secreto del padre de su hijo. Era obvio que Candy le tenía miedo a su padre. Cuando descubrió quién era el padre de su hijo, no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

Sólo que daba una salida. Escapar y para eso necesitaba a Candy. Ella tenia las cuentas más Grandes en Suiza. Y el necesitaba el dinero. Rápidamente busco en su movil y redacto un mensaje de texto, pidiendo el avión listo a primera hora del día siguiente. Cuando envió el mensaje. salió del apartamento de Candy, Clyde pidió a sus hombres de seguridad que le hicieran unos cuantos trabajos, así que se quedaría sin seguridad por un par de días, ya que había mandado a su personal de seguridad, a una propiedad en las afueras de Nueva York. Camino a su casa recibió un mensaje de texto informándole que el avión se encontraba en mantenimiento. Clyde maldijo su mala suerte ahora tendría que esperar unos días más. Se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo a una distacia prudente, Y se imagino que tal vez era la policia. Pero luego vio que le pasaban. Esta perdiendo el control.

Por otro lado William estaba más molesto que nunca. Acaba de salir del banco, al parecer les habían congelado las cuentas bancarias. Clyde Turner no le había servido para sus planes después de todo. Necesitaba pensar muy bien su siguiente movida.

A la mañana siguiente Candy salió de su apartamento con su hijo en su cochecito, necesitaba aire fresco y decidió dar un paseo por el parque cercano a su casa, hacía días que no lo hacía. Ya era hora de dejar las preocupaciones a un lado.

—Tenemos que irnos, Candy. Ya mismo, ¿me oyes?, no podemos esperar más —dijo Clyde llegando sorpresivamente al parque donde sabía estaba su esposa, llevaba un aspecto descuidado, lamentable. Parecia no haber dormido y hasta paranoico. En cuanto Candy lo vio nego con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Acaso no te das cuenta que si te quedas irás a la carcel ¿quieres eso? —Exclamo Clyde—. Porque créeme que GrandChester no te perdonará. Seguramente ya sabe que estas tan metida en toda esta mierda como yo.

—¡No es justo, yo soy inocente! —grito Candy sintiéndose desesperada—. Ustedes me engañaron.

—No creo que GrandChester te crea. Tampoco creo que le importe su hijo —Candy sintió esas palabras en lo más profundo del pecho —. Entiendes —continuó Clyde cuando vio que sus palabras habian resultado como queria—. ¡Vamos trae a mi hijo!

Candy cerró sus ojos con terribles deseos de llorar, sintiéndose sola, muy sola y en general se sentía perdida. Habían vivido cosas que ella no queria, habían modificado sus sueños de manera drástica y ella no había estado allí. Y ahora tenía que irse sin mirar atras, por su hijo. Estaba claro que a Terry no le importaban, había pasado más de una semana, y él no la había buscado. Pero no se podía ir con Clyde, tampoco quería vivir escondiendose, y ante todo no quería perder a su hijo.

—No me voy a ir con tigo Clyde.

—¡Maldita sea Candy! —Exclamo Clyde, cerro sus ojos. ¿Cómo su vida se había arruinado tanto? ¡Estaban atrapados! Candy aún se negaba a ver la gravedad del asunto, pero él lo presentía. Si no hacía algo pronto, este sería su fin. Abrió sus ojos y los paseó mirando a su hijo. Tal vez si hablaba con William. y pensando esto Clyde se dio la vuelta dejando a Candy en el parque. Pero antes de retirarse completamente de lugar se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Clyde Turner a pesar de todo quería al pequeño niño como suyo.

Terry GrandChester, tenía su cabeza recostada a la pared con sus ojos cerrados tratando de procesar la información, de ponerlo todo en perspectiva, de ser objetivo. Tenía días de estar combatiendo con sus sentimientos. Ella habia preferido irse con su esposo. Le había dicho que lucharía por ello, por su hijo. Pero Candy había preferido otro camino, y ahora él se encontraba sintiéndose tan desgraciado. Lamentablemente no podia detener la orden de arresto en contra de Clyde Turner. El nombre de Candy White aparecia fuera de todo, él tenia en sus manos la prueba de su inocencia, pero ella no lo queria a él. Sin poder más salio de Induatrias GrandChester estaba a pocos metros de su casa cuando lo llamaron para darle la horrible noticia. Había ocurrido un aparatoso accidente en una avenida y Clyde Turner había estado involucrado. Según el informe de la policia, en una persecución; llevaba exceso de velocidad, y había causado la colisión de cuatro automóviles al sobrepasar un semáforo en rojo. Había pensado por qué había sucedido algo así. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué corría tanto? En este momento, las preguntas que se había formulado habían pasado a un segundo plano, el porqué del accidente parecía algo insignificante frente a este un nuevo pensamiento. ¡Candy y su hijo corrian peligro! Tenia, que ponerlos a salvo.

Continuará...


End file.
